cuando debia poner atencion
by celeste7253
Summary: Milk se da cuenta de que goku no volvera e intenta olvidar...pero él esta mas cerca de lo que cree. GOKU X MILK
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball es mi anime favorito solo nunca me gusto el que Goku se fuera con Shenlong, ni tampoco que siempre abandonara a Milk. Por eso con mis trece escasos años me anime a escribir este fic.

Espero sea de su agrado.

ACLARACION LEGAL. Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenen. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Nuevamente estaba ella mirando por la ventana. Sin querer un suspiro se hacía presente. Recordarlo le hacía más mal que bien.

Habían pasado doce años desde la partida de Gokú con Shenlong. Milk solo sabía que él se fue nuevamente, pero aun lo esperaba con paciencia, con amor.

Tenía a sus hijos que fueron su consuelo durante cierto tiempo pero ellos crecieron y formaron sus familias. La visitaban pero debían volver a sus hogares.

Después del matrimonio de su hijo menor continuo preparando ingentes cantidades de comida, era la costumbre. Se dio cuenta de que ella sola no podría acabar con tantos alimentos, pero continuo cocinando compulsivamente siempre son la esperanza de que Gokú volvería y le dijera – Milk me estoy muriendo de hambre-.

Ese día no preparo tanta comida, es más, no hizo nada. Solo miraba por el horizonte pensando por primera vez que Gokú no volvería. Además si volviera no encontraría a la mujer que fue Milk. La tristeza y la espera la habían hecho envejecer aun más. Su antes negro y liso cabello fue paulatinamente sustituido por una cascada blanca. Su rostro mostraba una edad más avanzada de la que tenía, acentuada por los surcos marcados por las lágrimas que derramaba prácticamente cada noche. No, ya no era la Milk hermosa y delicada que había encontrado a su esposo en el torneo de las artes marciales. De su versión más joven solo quedaba su carácter, el cual afloraba a veces cuando la visitaban sus hijos, pero también quedaban sus ojos, ojos oscuros y profundos sumamente expresivos, podía con una mirada demostrar el más grande amor cuando, la situación lo ameritaba, o asustar incluso al hombre más fuerte del universo.

Mirando a lo lejos algo despertó en su interior, una epifanía, "ella merecía otra oportunidad. Siempre fue la esposa y madre abnegada, jamás la mujer.

Después de ver meterse el sol por el horizonte y caer en la cuenta de que Gokú no volvería, - son demasiados años- dijo para sí misma, se metió a la cocina, su cuerpo le reclamaba algo de comer. Ya no sentía tristeza, simplemente era mas consiente incluso del frio que a esa hora se presentaba en el ambiente. Comió en silencio sin sentir nada, ni dolor ni desesperación, solo la tranquilidad de una certeza, él no volvería.

Una vez en la cama el sueño anhelado no llegaba, solo una idea que cada vez que la pensaba parecía menos descabellada. Ahora ese lecho no se sentía tan grande, la espera hacia que todo le recordara a su esposo, pero ya internalizado el hecho de que no lo volvería a ver, todo parecía tener otro color, colores pasteles, tal vez se le podría llamar a ese sentimiento felicidad pero no lo era. Era tranquilidad, si, la tranquilidad de la "no espera". Pero para conciliar el sueño solo necesitaba decidir si llevar a cabo una cuestión que revoloteaba en su mente.

Una sonrisa, que acentuaba el brillo natural de sus ojos, se dibujo en su blanco rostro. Por fin lo había decidido. ¿Qué haría después? No importaba, sus posibilidades serian infinitas. Pero surge un problema, no podría hacerlo sola. Solo había una persona que podría ayudarla y era la misma que la vio sufrir en cada nuevo abandono y que sufrió en carne propia el abandono de su propio esposo, aunque a diferencia de Gokú él volvió y se quedo para siempre a su lado. No podía evitar sentir envidia por esa relación. El orgulloso príncipe dejo de lado su frio carácter y orgullo y ahora vivía como un humano por el amor a su esposa, y ¿Gokú? ¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo? Movió la cabeza negando, -no, ya no debo pensar en eso- dijo al vacio. Ahora solo se puso a pensar en su amiga y en lo sorprendida que estaría de la decisión que había tomado. Se sonrojo hermosamente al pensar en la cara que pondría Bulma al escuchar su propuesta, mas no se negaría en ayudarla.

Cansada de tanto divagar se durmió, y por primera vez en varios años, no soñó con él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tibia brisa de la mañana agitaba graciosamente la blanca cortina en el dormitorio de la casa en la montaña Paoz, una mujer de avanzada edad pero de evidente belleza yacía dormida en la cama con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la mitad del cuerpo. Su tranquila respiración combinaba con la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana y que le iluminaba el rostro sin ser una molestia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, disfruto de los primeros segundos donde no se recuerda nada. Luego todo volvió a su mente, la sonrisa ya no era tan evidente como la del momento en que tomo la decisión, pero la determinación fluía de sus ojos y de su rostro. Se desperezo ligeramente y se dirigió al baño aun vestida con su camisón de encaje rosa; al bañarse reparo en su anillo de bodas, los recuerdos afloraron y una vez más revivió aquel beso en la mejilla que le dio a Gokú cuando se casaron el cual hizo que él se sonrojara. Cuanto lo había amado, pero ya no quería hacerlo. Hasta el amor se cansa de esperar. Giro el anillo en su dedo como dudando de su existencia. Ese anillo era un símbolo que la unía a él. Se lo saco, lo miro largamente mientras el agua recorría su delgado cuerpo, algo menos firme que en su juventud pero todavía bello. Recordó que Gokú guardaba el suyo en el bolsillo del pantalón de su traje de pelea color naranja, si se lo ponía corría el riesgo de que fuera pulverizado en alguna de sus peleas, y el pantalón era la única prenda que no se convertía en harapos cuando peleaba.

Se puso la ropa que siempre usaba, esa que la caracterizo por años, recogió su cabello en un moño y se dirigió a la puerta de salida; casi al cruzar el umbral, se detuvo de golpe, regreso al baño, tomo el anillo que dejo en el lavamanos y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la ropa que guardaba en el closet pero que nunca se ponía. Aun no podía deshacerse del todo de su aro de bodas.

Subió a su aerocoche, condujo a toda velocidad y sumida en sus pensamientos llego casi sin darse cuenta a la corporación capsula. Siempre que visitaba esa casa se sorprendía por el tamaño de la construcción y los enormes jardines que lo rodeaban. Presiono el timbre y del otro lado del intercomunicador se holló la voz de Bra.

-Jhon, ya te dije que no saldría contigo no insistas- dijo casi gritando y notablemente hastiada la hija de Vegeta.

-Bra, soy Milk ¿esta Bulma? – aclaro algo confundida la antes pelinegra.

-! tía Milk, disculpa ¡.¿ Buscas a mi mama? Pasa, ya la llamo.

Un ruido metálico seco se escucho en la puerta anunciando que esta estaba abierta. Milk entro y se dirigió a la sala, ya conocía la casa de memoria, se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones frente a una mesita con un jarrón de cristal con rosas blancas en ella.

Bulma entro a la sala y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-hola Milk, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo alegremente la peliazul

-hola, solo… vine a saludar- contesto Milk algo insegura.

- segura?- replico la científica al notar a Milk algo nerviosa.

Tras un suspiro Milk por fin se atrevió a contestar – bueno, la verdad quería hablar contigo-. Y soltó de pronto y sin darle más largas al asunto – quiero rehacer mi vida y olvidarme de Gokú-.

Algo sorprendida la peliazul solo atino a decir – bueno, estas en todo tu derecho pero… ¿y tus hijos?-

-todavía no quiero que se enteren, además ambos tiene sus familias y …

- como planeas hacerlo? – la interrumpió Bulma.

-viene para eso, necesito tu ayuda-

- seguro, cuenta conmigo. ¿Pero que necesitas?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-anoche estuve pensando, y ya pasaron muchos años y Gokú no volverá-

Bulma la miraba en silencio observando como con cada palabra la voz de Milk se quebraba, y cuando estuvo segura de que su amiga lloraría, su voz se hizo más fuerte y determinada.

-por eso decidí no seguir esperándolo y …dejar de amarlo-

-…-

-siempre di todo por mi familia y jamás me ocupe de mi, ahora quiero otra oportunidad para tratar de ser feliz. No me malinterpretes, amo a mis hijos y no me olvidare de ellos o de mis amigos ni me alejare en lo mas mínimo. Solo que pienso que ya que Gokú siempre hizo lo que quiso, ahora es mi turno-.

Bulma, que siempre pensó que lo único que Milk quería era ser madre y esposa, se sorprendió gratamente, su amiga merecía más. Además estar casada con un saiyajin no era nada fácil, pero valía la pena sobretodo en las noches. Pero el problema de Milk era que su saiyajin , por amor a las peleas, nunca permaneció en casa con ella por mucho tiempo.

Me parece bien, hare todo lo que este de mi parte para…-

Justamente – la interrumpió Milk- no puedo rehacer un vida que casi se acaba-

A que te refieres?-

Quiero volver a ser joven y necesito el radar del dragón- dijo Milk ya sin temor alguno.

Aun tengo el radar pero dudo que funcione, ya no hay esferas en la tierra- le recordó Bulma pero sin querer desilusionarla.

Lo sé – contesto Milk con cierta alegría – pero recuerda que tú fuiste al planeta de Picoro y allí, según me conto Gohan, había esferas y un dragón-.

Es cierto, que descuidada soy¡. Entonces necesitaras una nave. ¿Quién te acompañara?-

Pensaba ir yo sola…-

Pero Milk¡, cuando yo fui a Namek estuve a punto de no volver y eso que me acompañaban Gokú, Gohan y Krilim-

No había pensado en eso – dijo una Milk pensativa.

Yo te acompañare¡- casi grito a la vez que se levantaba de un brinco no pudiendo mantener la calma-

¿estás segura…?-

Claro¡, además a mí también me encantaría recuperar mi juventud, no es que ahora no sea bella, pero Vegeta no envejece y muy pronto yo podría parecer su madre o su abuela- dijo una aterrada Bulma- es frustrante vivir al lado de un hombre que no envejece-.

Milk no pudo menos que sonreír y agradecerle por la ayuda que le daría.

-gracias Bulma-

- por nada, me pondré ya mismo a construir la nave, no podemos viajar sin comodidades- dijo la científica con el índice arriba como si fuese una gran verdad.

- Milk, necesitamos las coordenadas del Namekuseijin, mmm, le pediré a Trunks que las consiga-

-preparare mi equipaje, ¿Cuánto crees que demoraremos?-

-lo sabré hasta que tenga la ubicación del planeta. La nave estará lista en tres días-

- Estaré lista para entonces, y gracias nuevamente- dijo Milk a la vez que hacia una reverencia.

…se fue dejando a la peliazul con los preparativos del transporte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el transcurso de los tres días que Bulma necesitaba para construir la nave, Milk preparaba su equipaje dentro de capsulas, llevaba todo lo que creia iba a necesitar: ropa, artículos de aseo personal, alimentos propios de la montaña Paoz, y también llevo alguno que otro articulo de cocina. Con todo ese ajetreo olvido por un tiempo su mayor preocuoacion, Goku. Rehacer su vida implicaba olvidarse de una buena parte de su pasado o que por lo menos este ya no le afectara, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto el amor hacia su esposo estaba presente y tan latente como al principio. Ese amor que la lastimaba y por el que siempre lo espero no la dejaba. Aun extrañaba esa sonrisa ingenua y limpia, ese carácter tan transparente y despreocupado, esa fuerza sobrehumana que todos admiraban, ese cuerpo perfecto que la hacía vibrar, Gokú podrá haber tenido el alma de un niño, pero en la intimidad era todo un hombre. Tal ves, con mucho esfuerzo, un dia llegaría a dejar de añorarlo. Al menos le quedaba un consuelo, Gokú se fue con Shenlong y no con otra mujer, eso si que no lo hubiera soportado. Aunque cada vez que salían de compras o a algún otro lugar, Milk siempre noto las miradas de las otras mujeres hacia su esposo, un hombre tan apuesto y con ese cuerpo no pasaba desapercibido para el sexo femenino. Afortunadamente su esposo nunca dio muestras de estar interesado en otra cosa que no fueran las peleas…ni siquiera en ella. – que tontería- dijo algo molesta – trato de olvidarlo recordándolo- dio un soplido, había acabado de empacar, ya todo estaba dentro de las capsulas. Algo cansada se recostó en el sofá, cerro los ojos y pensó en lo que haría después; ¿casarse? Tal ves cuando olvidara a Goku, ¡vivir alguna aventura¡ eso sonaba mejor, si, y retomar sus entrenamientos y su carrera como luchadora. Ella sabia bien de sue enorme potencial que fue amilanado por dedicarse a su hogar. Luchar…tenia sus pros y sus contras. También podría pedirle un trabajo a Bulma mientras decidia que hacer. El casarse le llamaba mucho la atención, era obvio, ella siempre quizo una familia, aunque seria difícil encontrar a alguien que le hiciera olvidarlo. Mejor haría todo, si, ella era capas de hacerlo todo, era la mujer mas fuerte del mundo, madre de guerreros saiyajin, no había limites para ella. Se paro de golpe irguiéndose orgullosa mostrando con esa postura el carácter que la hacia digna de ser la esposa de Goku. Pasada la emoción se dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá y se durmió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegado el dia acordado para el despegue, Milk llego muy temprano a la Corporacion Capsula, Bulma la recibió con suma alegría y, mientras desayunaban con pastelitos de una pastelería exclusiva, la aun peliazul a pesar de la edad (tintes), le contaba las novedades del viaje. Le pregunto a Milk si no se había arrepentido, esta negó con una sonrisa. Terminaron el desayuno y a Milk le intrigaba como Vegeta se había tomado la noticia del viaje, Bulma se lo relato.

FLASH BACK

Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban almorzando en la cocina en silencio, el apetito del príncipe no había disminuido en lo absoluto con el tiempo y mientras este comia un pedaso de carne asada, su esposa le solto una noticia.

-por cierto mañana viajare al espacio con Milk y no se cuanto tiempo nos tomara volver, Trunks de hara cargo de la oficina-

Vegueta se detuvo un momento y sin levantar la mirada le dijo – a mi no me importa lo que hagan siempre y cuando no interfieran en mis entrenamientos- y volvió a su comida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Milk rio ante lo que le contaba la científica

-solo que hay algo mas…-continuo Bulma- no iremos solo las dos.

Milk la miro con interrogación mas solo se limito a escuchar.

-…Bra se entero de que viajaríamos y del motivo e inmediatamente se puso a empacar, dijo que no permitiría que su madre se viera mas joven que ella y…- la peliazul no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Bra que llegaba a la nave con un traje espacial rojo que le cubria todo el cuerpo pero que no dejaba de ser muy señido a su cuerpo.

- ya estoy lista, vámonos- dijo la peliazul mas joven.

-por cierto bulma, ¿Cómo conseguiste las coordenadas de Namekuseijin?- pregunto Milk.

- mi hijo Trunks me ayudo, fue al templo sagrado y junto con Dende hablaron con Kaiosama y él, muy amablemente, nos colaboro, dijo que nosotros de alguna manera también ayudamos en la destrucción del dragon de una estrella-.

Sin mas dilación partieron. Vegeta las observaba sin ser visto desde el valcon de su habitación, ya sabia de los planes de su mujer y la mujer de Kakaroto, le parecía algo estúpido, solto un gruñido y se fue a la cocina, era hora de comer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viaje fue tranquilo, casi sin ninguna novedad, salvo uno que otro imprevisto técnico que Bulma siempre solucionaba sin problema.

Llevaban ya cuatro días de viaje, el nuevo planeta Namek estaba bastante mas lejos que el original y para pasar el tiempo, Bra se pasaba horas en el teléfono hablando con sus amigas o algún pretendiente, esto gracias a que la princesa saiyajin había pedido, no, había exigido a Bulma que le fabricara un teléfono que se pudiera usar desde la nave. Mientras tanto Bulma y Milk conversaban sobre sus respectivos matrimonios y sobre los mejores años de los guerreros Z. Bulma le conto la reacción de Yamcha cuando le confeso que el hijo que esperaba era de Vegeta – se quedo catatónico- le dijo a Milk con una pequeña risa, y luego agrego con algo de pena hacia su antiguo novio – y lo peor era que Yamcha ni siquiera podía reclamarle algo a Vegeta o retarlo a pelear, Vegeta lo habría vuelto a matar.

Milk quedo algo sorprendida, ella conocía la historia pero no sabia detalles como esos, - sin embargo- continuo Bulma- valieron la pena tantos sacrificios, amo a Vegeta y aunque el nunca me lo dice se que yambien me ama, sino porque se quedo en la tierra y dejo de ser un mercenario.

El semblante de Milk cambio a uno de total tristeza, era cierto que Vegeta se quedo por Bulma y sus hijos pero ¿y ella?, Goku la dejo varias veces por irse a pelear y a entrenar ¿acaso no la había amado lo sufieciente? O peor ¿acaso nunca la amó?.

Al darse cuenta del error de sus palabras y del efecto que estas estaban causando en la ojinegra, Bulma intento cambiar el tema y consolar a su mejor amiga, porque si bien no compartían intereses entre ellas, el ser las esposas de los dos únicos saiyajins de rasa pura hacia que entre ellas compartieran cierta complicidad al haber atravesado problemas similares como la obsesion de sus esposos con las peleas y con el entrenamiento, además, antes de la llegada de Pan, Bra y N° 18, ellas junto con Lunch, eran las únicas mujeres en el grupo Z, y si alguien le hubiese preguntado quien era su mejor amiga, ella diría sin dudar que es Milk, sin importar las peleas entre ellas.

-milk- le dijo-¿ya pensaste que haras después de pedir tu deseo?-

- aun no estoy segura- respondió Milk- tenia pensado retomar mis entrenamientos, siempre me gustaron las artes marciales y bueno tal ves trabajar-.

Bulma escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

Además-continuo Milk con una sonrisa forzada-siempre le reclame a Goku para que consiguiera un empleo-.

Bulma se levanto de la mesa donde conversaban, abrió el refrigerador y saco dos bebidas, le paso una a Milk y mientras abria la suya le pregunto - ¿ y ya pensaste en lo que te gustaría trabajar?-.

Aun no lo había pensado, esperaba no se, en una oficina o algo asi-

Me encantaría que trabajes conmigo- dijo bulma alegremente- necesito una asistente y serias perfecta, además las anteriores siempre escapaban al conocer a Vegeta, o yo tenia que dar muchas explicaciones cuando Trunks y Goten llegaban volando-.

Muchas gracias Bulma, acepto-

No, gracias a ti-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La llegada al nuevo planeta Nameku fue tranquila, pero Bulma estaba muy atenta, no olvidaba lo que paso la primera ves que visito a los namekuseijin. Al bajar de la nave lo primero que hicieron fue activar el radar del dragon y al localizar la esfera mas cercana se dirigieron a ese punto.

Al llegar a la aldea, un niño de tez verde fue el primero en verlas, este se asusto con las tres desconocidas que además usaban ropas extrañas; el pequeño entro corriendo a su casa y salió acompañado de un anciano que inmediatamente reconoció a Bulma, el anciano estuvo entre los namekus que la peliazul había asilado en la corporacion. Después de una efusiva bienvenida, el anciano llevo a las tres terrícolas antre el patriarca. El patriarca se alegro de ver nuevamente a Bulma y cuando esta le conto que ahora era la esposa de Vegeta no se sorprendió tanto, el ya sospechaba que había algo entre la terrícola y el saiyajin durante el tiempo que se quedo en la tierra. Lo que si le sorprendió fue el motivo del viaje de las dos humanas y la mitad saiyajin. Bulma se lo explico de la manera mas sencilla pero sin profundosar en los motivos de Milk – los saiyajin no envejecen tan rápido y nuestras familias estan compuestas por varios de ellos-

El patriarca no hizo mas preguntas y prometió colaborar en todo, no olvidaba la generosodad de la científica cuando sucedió lo de la destrucción de su planeta por culpa de Freezer, pero no podía acompañarlas él mismo como hubiera querido, asi que delego al niño para que las acompañara ya que no había peligro, Namekuseijin llevaba años de una total paz.

Una a una fueron recolectando las esferas dispersas en las aldeas, varios namekus reconocieron a Bulma y no tuvieron objeción en ayudarla. Ya con las siete esferas en su poder, Bra fue la única que se quejaba por tener que cargar esferas tan grandes, regresaron con el patriarca, y él mismo invoco al dragon en el idioma Nameku. El cielo se oscureció, un dragon apareció y les dijo que les concedería tres deseos. El patriarca pidió el deseo por ellas, recuperar su juventud, el dragon les dijo que eso era algo muy fácil, (claro usando al patriarca de interprete),pero que solo lo podía hacer con una persona por deseo.

Bulma exclamo –¡es perfecto!, somos tres y hay tres deseos-. Y sin mas tardanza el patriarca le pidió el mismo deseo para cada una de las terrícolas.

Los ojos del dragon brillaron. Las tres sintieron un ligero calor dentro de su cuerpo, de pronto un aura brillante las envolvió. Milk miraba con asombro como su cuerpo resplandecía. Cuando el brillo desapareció el dragon dijo –ya he cumplido sus tres deseos, me retiro- y desapareció, las esferas se elevaron y se dispersaron por siete puntos distintos.

Milk, Bulma y Bra se escudriñaron entre ellas, ¡lo habían logrado! Y fue mas fácil de lo que pensaron. Ahora milk lucia como cuando tenia dieciocho años solo que con el cabello mas largo y sin el flequillo, Bulma volvió a verse como cuando conoció a Vegueta en Namekuseijin y Bra recupero el cuerpo y el rostro dela vez que su padre y Goku lucharon contra el dragon de una estrella.

Ya cumplido su objetivo se despidieron de los namekusijin y Bulma por su parte le hizo prometer al patriarca que, si alguna ves fuese a la tierra, la visitaría en la Corporacion Capsula; el patriarca asintió sonriendo y aun cuando la nave de las terrícolas se elevaba, todos los namekuseijin siguieron despidiéndolas agitando las verdes manos y deseándoles un buen viaje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez camino a la tierra Milk, Bulma y Bra conversaban asombradas, no solo erana mas jóvenes sino que regresaron a la edad que deseaban, realmente Porunga había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, cada una acerca de lo que haría al llegar a la tierra. Bulma no podía esperar para que Vegueta la viera y a la vez ver su reacción, además seria la envidia de todas las demás mujeres; Bra esperaba con esto no quedarse atrás de su madre y como beneficio extra seria la envidia de sus amigas, cada ves que pensaba en la cara que sus enemigas, que por cierto eran muchas, pondrían, una sonrisa de lado se asomaba por su niveo rostro; Milk no dejaba de preocuparse, el cambio le agradaba, si, podría rehacer su vida y darse una segunda oportunidad, seguro, pero ¿Cómo lo tomarian sus hijos?, ¿y Pan? Que siempre fue tan apegada a Goku ¿Cómo tomaria la noticia de que su abuela quería olvidarse de su abuelito?, cavilaciones como esta no la dejaban hacer planes ni retomar los que ya había hecho. -Y ¿si fue un error?- pensaba la pelinegra, aunque lo pensó durante muchos días talves fue solo un arrebato, un laaargo arrebato causado por la soledad. ¿de verdad quería olvidar a Goku? ¿ella?. Goku tenia defectos y algunos hasta dirían que le escapaba a su familia pero aun con todo eso era un hombre extraordinario, él la había amado, a su manera, y eso Milk lo sabia, además fue muy feliz con él, por temporadas. Como olvidar su típica sonrisa limpia e ingenua con la mano en la nuca; talves esta nueva oportunidad que ella misma se había dado le serviría para llenar muchos vacios, pero no el de su corazón, este estaba totalmente ocupado por Gokú.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el joven rostro de Milk, y finalmente lo supo, podría hacer muchas cosas menos dejar de amar a su esposo, porque este donde este, en otra dimensión o en otra, él seguía siendo su esposo. No podía negar que sumado a que era un hombre extraordinario, era por demás apuesto y con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer apetecería, pero Gokú solo le pertenecía a una mujer…, a ella.

-que tonta- pensó Milk – cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por ser la esposa de Gokú y yo aquí tratando de…- no pudo terminar, una fuerte sacudida la lanzo de su silla cayendo a los pies del refrigerador. Se incorporo. Lo único que vio fue a Bra sujetándose fuertemente de un tubo que sobresalía del piso y llegaba hasta el techo. Pequeñas sacudidas y movimientos irregulares de la nave continuaban dificultando a la pelinegra mantenerse de pie. Después de una rápida búsqueda encontró a Bulma que, frente al panel de control, trataba desesperadamente de encontrar la falla, trato de avanzar y ayudarle…

Bulma, al ver a Milk acercándose, solo pudo gritarles –¡Sujétate!.

Milk no tuvo tiempo de obedecer la orden, dio un paso más y una sacudida aun más fuerte que la primera la saco de balance y se estrello contra algo duro que no supo decir muy bien que era, cayo de bruces. Sentir el frio metálico del piso la espabilo un poco, quiso levantarse, sujetándose a lo primero que encontró se levanto y de pronto sintió algo tibio que recorría desde su sien hasta la barbilla y caía en forma de gotas. Instintivamente llevo su mano a la cabeza tocando su sien y la mejilla y al observar su mano vio un líquido rojo y espeso.

Al ver que Milk no se ponía a salvo y que estaba herida, Bra fue hacia ella y la sujeto manchada con sangre, la arrastraba hacia las sillas con cinturones de seguridad y al faltar solo unos metros para llegar, sintió como el agarre de Milk se hacía mas débil, y al girarse vio a la pelinegra desvanecerse en cámara lenta sin hacer caso a los gritos de desesperación de sus compañeras.

¿Qué le había pasado a Milk?, pues…

Mientras Bra la jalaba hacia un lugar seguro, Milk sintió de pronto como las fuerzas la abandonaban. Intento continuar pero ahora el ruido de las alarmas y todos los demás sonidos ya no estaban, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y simplemente cayó sin sentir el golpe, lentamente sus ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera hacer nada, ¿era el fin?, tal vez. Ahora solo una dulce oscuridad la invadía, una oscuridad que se podía tocar, y luego…nada.

Continuara…


	2. corriendo

Primero gracias por todos los comentarios, realmente me alentaron a seguir escribiendo, y recuerda, un comentario no cuesta nada pero vale mucho Sin mas preámbulo he aquí el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 2. CORRIENDO

Trunks esperaba en el patio de la corporación, el radar en la nave de su madre le indico que esta no tardaría en llegar.

Goten esperaba sentado en una de las mesas del jardín bebiendo algo que parecía una limonada pero que era de color rosa. Gohan llegaría en cualquier momento.

Y efectivamente, Goten sintió el ki de su hermano acercarse, lo vio descender cerca de un árbol circundado de rosas, su rostro no era el rostro amable de siempre, este era sombrío. Trunks se sorprendió por el semblante del hermano de Goten y por su ki que se sentía alterado. Goten notó lo mismo que su amigo, quiso preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el heredero de la corporación capsula se le adelanto.

-¿Te pasa algo Gohan?- Trunks presentía que algo malo pasaba.

-¿No lo notas Goten?- dijo con una mescla de preocupación y enojo el hijo mayor de Goku.

Goten, algo distraído como siempre, negó con la cabeza y un signo de interrogación se le dibujo en la mirada.

Ante esta respuesta Gohan le aclaro – sintió el ki de Bulma y de Bra aproximándose, también el de mamá pero esta muy débil, demasiado.

Goten y Trunks se concentraron y notaron que era cierto. Inmediatamente Trunks trato de comunicarse con la nave pero la línea estaba ocupada. Los tres guerreros no tuvieron otra opción mas que quedarse y esperar, la nave demoraría un poco más.

Mientras Goten caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el rostro compungido, tocaron el timbre de la corporación. Trunks hablo por el intercomunicador y le respondieron unos enfermeros, le dijeron que en el hospital habían recibido una llamada de la señora Bulma la cual les pedía (bueno, ordenaba) que fueran a la Corporacion Capsula con una ambulancia ya que llegaría un herido; y como se trataba de alguien tan importante como la dueña de una de las empresas mas importantes del mundo, prefirieron no preguntar y limitarse a obedecer.

Ante esto Trunks, Gohan y Goten se preocuparon aun mas, Milk si estaba herida y al parecer era grave.

Cuando los hijos de Milk se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose ¿Qué haremos?, la nave apareció, venia del cielo a una velocidad impresionante, parecía que chocaría en el jardín y dejaría un enorme cráter, pero no, faltando solo dos kilómetros la velocidad de la nave bajo de manera estrepitosa para luego aterrizar ligeramente sobre el césped de la casa de Bulma.

La compuerta se abrió y Bulma no tuvo que decir nada, Gohan y Goten ya estaba en la compuerta, el pelinegro mayor entro, y al ver a su madre recostada en una de las camas con la cabeza vendada, y al parecer desmayada, sintió como el corazón le latía mas rápido, la levanto lo mas suave que pudo y la acomodo en la camilla de la ambulancia que la esperaba afuera. Bulma y Bra subieron también en la ambulancia que partió de inmediato a toda velocidad; Goten, Gohan y Trunks la siguieron volando. La tensión y el nerviosismo entre los tres saiyajins era evidente y como para relajar un poco las cosas Trunks trato de entablar conversación mientras volaban – por cierto chicos, ¿notaron que su mamá, mi mamá y mi hermana están diferentes? - , Gohan sin quitarla vista de la ambulancia le dijo en tono serio – si, ya lo note, pero eso ahora no importa-. ante tal respuesta Trunks no volvió a decir nada en todo el camino.

Ya en el hospital Milk fue internada de emergencia y todos los que la acompañaban tuvieron que quedarse en la sala de espera aguardando noticias del doctor, que por cierto era el doctor de confianza de Bulma, él había atendido a Vegeta cuando "accidentalmente" la cámara de gravedad estallaba, también fue el mismo que le hizo seguimiento al primer embarazo de Bulma, en esa ocasión no se sorprendió al ver en la ecografía a un niño con cola, ya antes se topo con un caso así cuando una muchacha pelinegra llego a su consultorio acompañada de su peli alborotado esposo, esa ves si que le pareció inusual un niño con algo que parecía una cola, y cuando se lo informo a los padres mostrándoles la ecografía, estos no se sorprendieron, y el muchacho, que después se entero se llamaba Goku, le dijo con la mano en la nuca y una expresión sonriente, que era normal que su hijo tuviera cola puesto que de niño el también la tuvo. Luego llego Trunks, que cuando le tocaba una vacuna se necesitaban seis enfermeros para sostenerlo y que se mantuviera quieto. Ya con Goten nada le pareció raro, es mas, se entero que Bulma y Milk eran amigas y que sus esposos, en palabras de Bulma, compartían el mismo origen. Con Pan y Bra todo le pareció de lo mas normal, y ahora que vio a Bulma como una jovencita no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, seguro que "eso" también era algo normal en ese peculiar grupo de personas.

….

Mientras esperaban al doctor, Gohan sintió el ki de su madre estabilizarse, ya algo mas calmado pudo preguntarle a Bulma que había pasado y porque su madre se veía diferente.

-tu madre quería otra oportunidad…- contesto Bulma, y al no oir una interrupción o algo así comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde la mañana en que Milk llego a su casa a pedirle su colaboración, le explico los motivos de Milk para tal determinación, le conto brevemente sobre el viaje y la llegada a Namek y finalmente el accidente –fue a causa de un campo magnético que desestabilizo la nave- dijo Bulma – afortunadamente llevábamos robots enfermeros a bordo-.

Gohan guardo silencio, comprendía muy bien a su madre, él mismo sufrió en carne propia la ausencia de su padre y ahora que tenia a Videl y a Pan, ellas llenaban ese vacio, -cuanto sufrió mamá- pensó para si. Miro a Goten que escucho toda la conversación en silencio y le dijo – si eso quería nuestra madre, solo nos queda apoyarla una vez que se reponga-. Goten asintió con tristeza, el se sentía algo culpable, tal ves si se habría ocupado un poco mas de su madre y no se hubiera mudado tan lejos después de casarse con Pars, su madre no se sentiría tan sola y ahora estaría…bien. Mientras el hijo menor de Goku se sumía en estos pensamientos, la puerta del quirófano se abrió y un cansado doctor llamo a los familiares de Milk. Todos se levantaron de un brinco y preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo sobre el estado de la pelinegra. El doctor, sin quitar su expresión algo intranquila, les dijo- al parecer fue un golpe bastante fuerte el que sufrió la señora, por suerte llego a tiempo y la operación fue un éxito, solo nos queda esperar para asegurarnos que no haya secuelas-. Todos suspiraron aliviados y le agradecieron al doctor con una reverencia. Bulma fue la que pregunto si podían verla, el doctor negó con la cabeza mientras les decía a la ves de retirarse – no mientras este en terapia intensiva-.

Ya un poco mas tranquilos decidieron irse a sus casas a descansar, solo se quedaría Gohan que gano la pelea con Goten para decidir quien se mantendría al pendiente de Milk en el hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seis días ya habían pasado y Milk seguía inconsciente, ya no estaba en terapia intensiva pero aun así era muy bien cuidada por el personal del hospital. Videl y Pars les llevaban comida y un cambio de ropa cada día a sus respectivos esposos que habían decidido quedarse en el hospital al lado de su madre. Bulma iba cada mañana y por las tardes siempre llamaba preguntando si había algún cambio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Milk abrió los ojos lo primero que sintió fue debilidad y sed, mucha sed. Se sento en la cama sintiendo un leve mareo por el esfuerzo, algo tiro de su brazo, siguió el pequeño tubo que estaba unido a su cuerpo por una aguja, pudo ver algo que parecía ser un suero que goteaba rítmica e insistentemente, colgada a un lado de su cama. Miro un poco asustada la habitación donde estaba, parecía un cuarto de hospital ¿lo era? no lo sabia. Algunas preguntas surgieron en su mente ¿Dónde estaba? y ¿porque? Y la mas importante ¿Quién era?.

Justo en el momento en que Milk se levantaría de la cama con o sin fuerzas y averiguaría que estaba pasando, la puerta se abrió y el doctor que la había operado y una enfermera como de 26 años, rubia y con la mirada clara, ingresaron a la habitación. Al verlos Milk se tranquilizo un poco, los uniformes delataban que ese lugar era un hospital pero ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Intento recordar… nada.

El doctor se le acerco mientras esbozaba una sonrisa con la boca cerrada a la ves que la enfermera revisaba el suero.

-buenas tardes, ¿Cómo se siente?- la voz del doctor, suave y calmada, parecía entibiar el frio ambiente.

Milk no respondió el saludo – c…cansada- fue lo único que dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-eso es normal, lleva casi una semana inconsciente- la mirada del doctor se torno comprensiva.

-¿Dónde estoy?- espetó la pelinegra.

Tan calmado como al principio, el doctor le explico – está en el hospital de ciudad Satan, tuvo un accidente durante un viaje, corrió con suerte…-.

-"¿un viaje? ¿De que rayos esta hablando?"- Pensó Milk.

-…todavía hay que hacerle unos exámenes y tal ves mañana pueda irse a su casa- continuo amablemente el galeno.

-"¿casa?"- la mente de Milk se sumía en confusiones cada ves mayores.

-doctor, no logro recordar…-

-¿no recuerda el accidente?- pregunto el medico

-no logro recordar nada- al decir estas palabras Milk agacho la cabeza como si buscara respuestas en las sabanas que le cubrían medio cuerpo.

-¿sabe como se llama?- el doctor se puso serio, muy serio.

-no-

-descanse un poco, le haremos unos exámenes dentro de poco- el profesional sonaba preocupado e inmediatamente salió por donde había entrado.

La enfermera, que hasta el momento escucho en silencio la conversación, se apresuro a ayudar a Milk a recostarse nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan, Goten y Bulma regresaban al hospital después de comer, los dos pelinegros obviamente habían llamado la atención de todo el restaurante por las pilas de platos que formaban mientras comían desenfrenadamente.

Al verlos llegar, el doctor se acerco a ellos y les informo – su madre acaba de despertar-. El rostro de Gohan y Goten se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa muestra de la felicidad de que esa noticia los embargaba. Bulma daba saltitos con las manos sujetadas entre si a la altura del pecho.

-¿podemos verla?- casi grito el pelinegro mayor.

-primero tengo que hablar con ustedes- el semblante serio del doctor les hizo temer algo, pero prefirieron esperar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-acompáñenme a mi consultorio-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El consultorio del doctor era amplio, blanco y , para ser un hospital, bastante acogedor, hasta se podría decir que reconfortante.

Con un aire preocupado y acomodándose los lentes, comenzó a explicarles a las tres personas que estaban sentadas frente a su escritorio.

-la señora Milk, a causa del fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza, padece lo que se llama amnesia retrograda-.

Gohan y Bulma comprendieron al instante esos términos, y sus rostros mudos por la sorpresa se miraron con cierto horror, mas Goten que no daba crédito a lo que escucho, atino a preguntar sin darse cuenta de la reacción de sus acompañantes.

-¿y eso es grave?-

-significa que no recuerda nada antes del accidente-el doctor sonó grave en sus palabras –no recuerda ni su nombre-

El tiempo se detuvo para Gohan, ¿Qué hacer?,- si hubiera estado mas pendiente de ella, nada habría pasado- se sentía responsable de su madre desde la partida de su padre y al parecer había fallado.

Sin darles tiempo a mas preguntas, la misma enfermera rubia que ayudo a Milk ingreso al consultorio sin que le prestaran mayor atención, dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio y se fue.

Observo por unos minutos los papeles recibidos y el galeno pudo decir al fin

-físicamente se encuentra estable, lo único preocupante es la amnesia-

-y ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Goten pregunto lo que ni su hermano ni su amiga pudieron debido a la impresión.

-estará en observación unos días y después pueden llevársela a su casa-la voz del doctor sonaba amigable nuevamente.

- ¿y luego?-

Después de un largo soplido el doctor explico – este caso es bastante singular, generalmente les recomiendo a los familiares en esta situación que le muestren a la persona fotografías, videos de su pasado y que le hablen todo lo posible sobre su vida, pero creo que ahora deben hacer lo contrario…- no encontró respuesta de ninguna de las personas delante de él, sus rostros reflejaban un duro golpe por la noticia y cada uno parecía preguntarse ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué ahora?.

Saliendo del letargo y repasando lo que acababa de escuchar Gohan dijo sin reparo -¡¿Qué pretende con eso?!- sonaba molesto, ¿y como no estarlo? era su madre ¿y el tipo ese le decía que no le recordaran a su familia? a la familia que ella tanto quería…

Notando la contrariedad en sus palabras, el medico continuo – los conozco hace tiempo, incluso yo los traje al mundo Gohan y Goten, y se muy bien que tiene habilidades sobrehumanas, ¡imaginen mi sorpresa al ver sus colas! –ante la mirada de impaciencia de los presentes, dejo sus recuerdos de lado –la señora Milk, al parecer sufrió un cambio físico bastante notorio; con una edad cronológica de 65 años, su cuerpo aparenta uno de 18. No se las causas y no me interesa indagar sobre el tema, pero…imagen que reacción tendrá cuando le digan que enviudo tres veces del mismo hombre, o cuando vea que es menor que su propia nieta, todo esto sumado a detalles que seguramente no conozco ocasionarían un grave trauma psicológico que, sumado al trauma físico seria catastrófico para la señora-.

Una suplicante Bulma no pudo contener las lagrimas –¿que podemos hacer entonces?-

-Lo primero es descartar otras secuelas físicas, posteriormente pueden llevársela a su hogar. Yo recomendaría que ella se de cuenta poco a poco de la realidad que la rodeaba, confío en que recuperara su memoria, tal ves tarde un poco mas de lo usual pro lo hará.

Gohan vio una pequeña luz en toda esa oscuridad. No todo estaba perdido. Además ¿no era que su madre quería rehacer su vida? este accidente podría ser una oportunidad, disfrazada de tragedia, que la vida le daba. Solo deberían ser cuidadosos al principio. Al intercambiar una mirada con su hermano supo que él igualmente, en todo su despiste, había comprendido. Con voz suave, firme pero esperanzada rompió el silencio que acompañaba ambas miradas oscuras –vamos a ver a Milk- con esta forma de llamar a su madre, Gohan daba a entender que por un tiempo debían de tratarla como una amiga y no como lo que era, su amada madre.

Los tres allegados de Milk salieron del consultorio ya sin tristeza –podría haber sido peor, animo chicos, no es hora de rendirse, Goku nunca se rindió- Bulma sonaba con muchos ánimos y los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y en los ojos una mirada que decía a gritos "gracias".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milk paso una semana mas en observación, los exámenes no mostraron otras anomalías que las que ya se conocían, esto fue un alivio para su familia y amigos.

Mientras Gohan llevaba una charola de comida a su madre, recordó que cuando fueron a verla después de saber sobre su padecimiento, entraron a la habitación de Milk sin la compañía del doctor, su madre se hallaba recostada cubierta totalmente con las sabanas, no se movía, eso lo asusto por un momento, pero al sentir el ki de la pelinegra Gohan se tranquilizo, tal ves solo estaba dormida. Gohan estuvo a punto de salir para dejarla descansar un poco mas, pero Milk, que estaba despierta pero pensando, se sintió observada y se levanto casi de golpe para descubrir al que espiaba. Vio a tres personas, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello y ojos azules como el cielo, junto a ella dos jóvenes con cabello negro, lucían cansados pero eso no quitaba lo apuestos que eran. El que parecía ser el mayor de los varones la miraba con una sonrisa y un "hola" muy suave y cariñoso dirigido a ella escapo de sus labios. Esa voz le pareció a Milk muy dulce y tranquilizadora, respondió con otro hola igual de suave.

Era la primera vez, desde el accidente, que Gohan miraba a su madre con detenimiento y sin la preocupación de perderla, tenia recuerdos de ella de cuando era niño, y también había visto fotos de la boda de sus padres, pero ahora que la veía, y después de la explicación que Bulma le había dado sobre lo acontecido antes del accidente, podía darse cuenta porque su padre se enamoro de ella, era realmente hermosa, con la mirada mas dulce y pura del mundo y cuando sonrio al devolverle el hola, esa sonrisa podría derretir un glaciares enteros, y se sintió orgulloso, orgulloso de su madre, una mujer que además de ser fuerte físicamente y con un carácter mas fuerte aun, era una mujer admirable.

Gohan recordó también la reacción de Milk al contarle sobre el accidente –regresabas de un viaje- le dijo sin ahondar en detalles. –¿es cierto que me llamo Milk?, me lo dijo la enfermera- Gohan asintió sonriendo y le relato como la conocía, -somos un gran grupo de amigos y tu perteneces a ese grupo-, Milk parecía no prestarle atención a estas palabras y pregunto -¿y mi familia?-. –nosotros somos tu familia-. la pelinegra entendió. Su más grande temor desde que despertó en esa extraña habitación de hospital se cumplió, no tenia familia, pero para su consuelo al parecer tenia amigos y muy buenos.

-me llamo Gohan- y le contó cosas sobre su pasado, pero solo cosas que no la asustaran ni la sorprendieran.

Para Milk fue un consuelo el enterarse que tenia una casa en la montaña, aunque se extraño de que no fuera en la ciudad, al menos no era una indigente…

Se entero también que era amiga de una científica multimillonaria y que una vez participo en el torneo de las artes marciales, esto ultimo fue lo que le causo cierta sorpresa, pero se sintió bien al saberse buena en algo tan difícil como las artes marciales. –¿y mis padres?- pregunto Milk; Gohan palideció un momento sin que ella lo notara, ¿Cómo decirle que su padre fue una especie de ogro en la montaña Fly Pan? Y peor ¿Cómo decirle que murió hace apenas un año? –no lo se- fue lo único que atino a responderle Gohan; la pelinegra pareció conforme con la respuesta, dio un bostezo y eso fue señal para que Gohan la dejara no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente.

Pasaron 6 días en los que Milk pudo conocer a personas que supuestamente ya conocía. Gohan le presento a Bulma, a Goten su hermano, a Videl su esposa, a Pan una hermosa jovencita, su hija, al maestro Roshi, a Yamcha; de estos dos últimos Milk no pudo creer que fueran amigos suyos, el mas anciano le pareció un depravado y Yamcha, a pesar de la edad, un rebelde, Milk no oculto una cara de desagrado al conocerlos.

Gohan puso a todos al tanto sobre el accidente de Milk y no hubo peligro de que hablaran de mas ya que Bulma, cada vez que alguien llegaba a visitar a Milk al hospital, lo amenazaba de muerte si se le iba la lengua.

Al séptimo día, cuando Milk debía dejar el hospital, Bulma le ofreció quedarse en la corporación capsula, pero Milk se negó, Gohan ofreció su casa con la esperanza de que su madre aceptara, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Goten ya ni se atrevió a preguntar temiendo recibir un grito de ella, perdió la memoria pero seguía siendo Milk. No tuvieron mas remedio que llevarla a la montaña Paoz, tomando la precaución de sacar de la casa de Milk todo lo concerniente a su familia o a algo que los delatara como guerreros z.

Una vez en la montaña Milk se alegro al ver su casita, era hermosa, acogedora y sobre todo muy ordenada, aunque ahora había una capa de polvo cubriendo varias cosas, sin contar con el maravilloso paisaje que la rodeaba. Al entrar a las habitaciones se percato de que vivía sola, no había mas ropas que las de ella y fotos solo algunas, muy pocas, de algunas facetas de su vida.

Gohan y Bulma cocinaron algo mientras Goten dormía en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Almorzaron. Gohan se ofreció a quedarse con ella, Milk no acepto –seria muy mal visto que un hombre se quedara a dormir en mi casa viviendo yo sola, además de peligroso- Gohan estaba rojo por lo que Milk acababa de insinuar –además- agregó la joven de cabello negro –ya tengo la suficiente edad para cuidarme yo sola-.

-bueno Milk, entonces nos vemos el lunes en la oficina- Milk miró confundida a Bulma sobre lo que acababa de decir.

-antes de tu accidente- relato la peli azul- conversamos sobre un trabajo para ti, y acordamos que trabajarías como mi asistente. A menos que tengas otra propuesta de trabajo- cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado simulando estar ofendida.

-no Bulma, no la tengo- Milk sonreía ante la actitud de su amiga- ahí estaré y muchas gracias-

Al marcharse sus amigos y encontrarse sola, Milk recorrió la casa una y otra vez, esa casa si que le gustaba, había algo en ella que la hacia feliz, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que algo le faltaba. Fue hacia su armario y repaso la ropa que había allí guardada, encontró vestidos de todos los colores pero extrañamente nuevos, como si nunca los hubiera utilizado. Reparo en la ropa que traía puesta (era el vestido que siempre utilizó y que Gohan instintivamente le llevó a la hospital), no le gusto -¿porque me la habrán dado? ¿acaso yo vestía así?-, saco un camisón rosa con flores blancas que se ocultaba en el fondo del armario y se lo puso para dormir. A diferencia del Hospital el sueño en esa casa fue realmente reparador.

A la mañana siguiente una joven de cabello negro y liso se bañaba en la ducha mientras tarareaba una canción que no sabia donde había escuchado, al salir del baño y después de secar minuciosamente su larga y hermosa melena azabache, miro el vestido que hacia usado el día anterior, definitivamente no le gustaba, era muy…anticuado, y según ella no era algo que una joven de su edad se pondría; rápidamente saco del armario una especie de blusa blanca con tirantes negros, adornada con pequeñas flores estampadas negras, grises y blancas con contornos negros, saco también una calza tres cuartos, se la puso, y para completar su atuendo unas zapatillas planas. Se vio en el espejo y quedo conforme, muy conforme, la blusa le quedaba de maravilla y resaltaba sus curvas al igual que el resto de su atuendo, sin llegar a parecer vulgar. Había decidido dejarse el cabello suelto y usar un cerquillo al costado, pero para empezar su jornada de limpieza, y por motivos prácticos, se lo recogió en un moño asombrándose de lo fácil que su cabello se acomodaba en esa peculiar forma.

Después de desayunar delicioso, ella misma se felicito por su comida, al parecer la comida era otro de los talentos que tenia. Miro la sala y mientras agarraba una escoba, un balde con agua y un trapo se dijo a si misma –bien…, no hay tiempo que perder-.

El fin de semana paso volando y Milk, al observar su casa, sonrio complacida, esta se veía mucho mejor, todo estaba reluciente y con un brillo que solo una mujer puede darle a un hogar. Los muebles ahora estaban en otra posición, cambió además de la sala su dormitorio, el baño y el cuarto de huéspedes. Sembro nuevas flores en el jardín y llenó de comida el refrigerador que estaba casi vacio.

El lunes se levanto muy temprano, ¡ni de casualidad llegaría tarde a su primer dia de trabajo!. Después de desayunar y bañarse se puso una blusa color crema con mangas y una falda café claro que le llegaba hasta un poco encima de las rodillas, sus zapatos que eran de un taco mediano le alargaban mas sus ya muy largas piernas, el cabello lo llevaría suelto, largo hasta la cintura y liso con el cerquillo a un costado.

Gohan la llevo hasta las oficinas de la corporación capsulaen su auto, fue un largo viaje, pudo haber llevado a su madre volando, cargándola él o en la nube voladora, pero no debía mostrarle nada extraño aun, aprovecho el tiempo en el auto para hablarle, le pareció que ella estaba muy tranquila, tranquila y feliz, y en varias ocasiones casi le dijo mamá. La dejo en las oficinas desenadole mucha suerte y aconsejándole que no se preocupara , que lo haría muy bien, le ofreció tambien recogerla en la salida, pero Milk se negó alegando que tenia su capsula de un aerocoche en el bolso y que solo lo dejó traerla para que le enseñase el camino.

El primer día de Milk fue fantástico, Bulma realmente era amable con ella, además de que se llevaban muy bien. Conoció a muchas personas que trabajaban en Capsula Corp y congenio con varios de ellos, excepto con uno de los contadores que a manera de saludo intento abrazarla maliciosamente por la espalda, rápidamente Milk se dio la vuelta y le dio de lleno en la cara con un sartén que ni ella supo como apareció en su mano.

Bulma por su parte estaba feliz al ver como su amiga se integraba con tanta naturalidad a la compañía y por lo eficiente que era Milk, realmente le hacia las cosas mas fáciles y entretenidas, sobre todo le parecía gracioso como asustaba con sus gritos a los reporteros que intentaban ingresar a su oficina para fotografiar a la rejuvenecida Bulma Brief.

Asi pasaron cinco semanas, con Bulma trabajando y Milk como su mano derecha. De lo único que la pelinegra se entristecía era de no poder entrenar tanto como quería; una tarde al recordar que le dijeron que participo en el torneo de las artes marciales, se le ocurrió salir al patio y practicar algunos movimientos, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera natural y se vio a si misma dando fuertes y agiles golpes al aire y logrando saltar varios metros, no le habían mentido, era una buena luchadora…y le encantaba; mas por su trabajo solo podía entrenar una que otra tarde libre y los fines de semana, era mas que un pasatiempo una pasión que crecia poco a poco en su interior.

Una mañana, de esas donde el cielo parece mas azul que de costumbre, una muy desesperada Bulma buscaba a Milk por toda la empresa y al encontrarla le dijo: -Milk tienes que ayudarme, olvide que un inversionista llegaría hoy y todavía no tengo todos los papeles que necesito para hacer un trato-. –pero Bulma- contesto una sorprendida Milk – te lo anote en tu agenda y te lo vengo recordando toda la semana-. –lo se, es solo que últimamente Vegeta ni siquiera me da tiempo a revisar mis cosas para el dia siguiente, nada mas de cruzar la puerta de entrada me arrastra hasta la habitación y termino muy cansada-. Bulma noto que ante esta ultima revelación Milk se puso tan roja que los tomates la envidiarían. Bulma se regaño mentalmente por su comentario, a veces olvidaba tan fácilmente que Milk no solo rejuveneció de cuerpo, sino que parecía haber vuelto a la vergüenza y pudor de la adolescencia. –en fin- la peli azul cambio de tema drásticamente –¿me ayudas?-. Milk asintió con una sonrisa –¿que necesitas?-. Bulma hizo un poco de memoria –en el laboratorio de la planta baja hay unos papeles sobre el escritorio que debo revisar con el inversionista, por favor llévalos a la sala de juntas, él llegara en cualquier momento y debo prepararme-. Milk sabia que por prepararse Bulma se refería a retocarse el maquillaje y cambiar su ropa por otra mas provocativa.

Milk bajó corriendo las gradas porque para su disgusto el ascensor estaba en mantenimientos, llego al laboratorio y vio que los "unos papeles" eran en verdad muchísimos papeles apilados en casi un metro sobre el escritorio. Sin mas remedio cargo con ello por el edificio, la torre de papeles le tapaba la visión y eso le molestaba. Ya solo bastaba un piso para llegar a la sala de juntas y al doblar unas escaleras que estaban al extremo contrario de las que acababa de subir, choco con algo que por el impulso de su paso le hizo caer haciendo que todos los papeles salieran volando dando la apariencia de que una almohada gigante de plumas hubiese explotado. Y al llegar todos los papeles al suelo pudo ver contra qué había chocado, que mas bien resulto ser un quien. Un hombre como de 25 años de cabello rubio, ojos azules vestido con un impecable traje gris la miraba sorprendido sin atinar a decir ni hacer nada.

-¡idiota!- fue lo primero que escucho de la mujer de pelo negro que estaba sentada en el piso rodeada de un mar blando de papeles. El hombre aludido no pudo decir nada, las palabras no le salían, ¿Cómo hacer o decir algo frente a la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida?. Momentos antes cuando sintió que algo choco contra su espalda bruscamente haciéndolo tambalearse, se dio la vuelta y papeles cubriéndolo todo, pero que al desaparecer estos, como si de un sueño se tratara, revelaron a una mujer en el piso, la mas bella que alguien pudiera imaginar, estaba allí sentada con las manos apoyadas en el piso y una expresión de rabia en el rostro, su cabello era tan largo y negro, y se veía tan suave, era un digno marco para el rostro que seguramente ni los angeles tenían, la tez blanca, los ojos grandes y expresivos que parecían preguntar eternamente ¿me quieres?, la boca pequeña y tan apetecible, y esa nariz respingada y graciosa que coronaban esa obra de arte de la naturaleza. Ni siquiera la ira de sus ojos le quitaban belleza a ese rostro, sino mas bien se la aumentaban dándole a la mujer en el piso un aire de salvajismo que contradecía lo dulce de sus facciones.

El hombre salió de su letargo y rápidamente la ayudo a levantarse –lo siento, pero tu chocaste contra mi- fue lo único que atino a decir.

–¡tu estabas en el camino!- grito nuevamente la joven de pelo negro y mientras ella se sacudia y acomodaba la ropa, el hombre pudo observar que, si su rostro era perfecto, su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, se veía tan frágil que inmediatamente quizo protegerla sin saber porque, además por mas que la ropa intentara cubrirla, se notaban sus curvas bien delineadas y perfectas. Y mientras ella se acomodaba la falda que se le había subido ligeramente por la caída, el joven rubio no pudo dejar de mirar esas piernas largas, largas y blancas, largas blancas y contorneadas, largas y suaves que invitaban a tocarlas con un beso.

La mujer noto que él le observaba descaradamente y le pego un grito mas fuerte que el anterior, si se podía, -¡pervertido!. Rápidamente él le ayudo a recoger sus papeles, ella se los arranco de las manos y se perdió por las escaleras. Y mientras ella subia refunfuñando, él pensó en voz alta –creo que me encantara hacer negocios aquí-.

CONTINUARA…


	3. jamas olvidaré el juego de las cadenas

Dragon ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su creador Akira Totiyama ¡idolo!.

Este capítulo fue escrito en un dia de lluvia torrencial, me gusta la lluvia, siempre y cuando yo esté en mi camita con un helado de crema.

Milk entro a la sala de juntas donde Bulma la esperaba sentada en la cabecera.

-gracias Milk- sonrió la científica con una mano en la mejilla que hacia recordar a su rubia progenitora.

Ante el agradecimiento Milk solo devolvió la sonrisa, por suerte el enojo se le había pasado –y ¿a que hora llegara el inversionista?-.

Bulma miro su reloj y dijo –hace unos minutos me informaron que ya llego y que se dirigía hacia aquí, por favor ¿podrías traer un poco de café en lo que llega?

-por supuesto- Milk salió hacia la cocina que se encontraba dos puertas a la derecha de la sala de juntas, y cuando Bulma se encontraba sola, alguien ingreso agarrándola por sorpresa.

-buenos días señora Brief- dijo respetuosamente el sujeto de traje gris y cabello rubio.

-buenos días Jhon, déjate de formalismos, nos conocemos de siempre, llámame Bulma- ella estaba feliz de ver a su amigo.

Jhon se acomodo en una de las sillas cercanas a la cabecera y mientras sacaba un computador portátil, reparo en la pila de papeles que había sobre la mesa, era el mismo que minutos antes ayudo a levantar con la muchacha morena. –tal ves la vea mas pronto de lo que creí- se dijo a si mismo.

En ese mismo instante Milk ingreso de espaldas por la puerta cargando una charola plateada con tazas de café y una tetera. Al girar notó a Jhon, que la miraba con cierta sorpresa. -¡tú de nuevo!- Milk no pudo contener su ira -¡¿me estas siguiendo o que?!-

Bulma tuvo que interrumpir antes de que Milk se abalanzara a golpes contra Jhon –Milk, te presento a Jhon, él es el inversionista del que te hable-

Milk cambio su cara de furia por una de sorpresa y luego por una de completa vergüenza, desenado que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante.

Jhon, ante la completamente sonrojada muchacha, le sonrio amablemente mientras emitió un –hola- casi en un susurro, para mayor nerviosismo de Milk

Sintiendo la tensión y sin saber los motivos Bulma dijo titubenado – M…Milk- no hubo respuesta -¡Milk! …Por favor sírvele café a Jhon- a Milk

Milk se dirigió a Jhon con pasos lentos, y mientras ponía la taza delante del muchacho, este al ver tan cerca a Milk y notar que sonrojada era mas bella aun, le dijo intentando no oírse nervioso y tan bajo como para que solo ella lo escuchara –que gusto volver a verte- .Milk, ante estas palabras aumentó su nerviosismo mientras pensaba –no crei que fuera una persona importante- comenzó a echar café a la taza que Jhon que tenia delante, y sus pensamientos no la dejaban –si lo que sucedió arruina el negocio de Bulma, ella no me lo perdonaría, pero fue culpa suya por estar estorbando, aunque tal ves exageré mi reacción, …y ahora me esta mirando, siento su mirada sobre mi, que…-.

-¡ahhh!- el ruido de un grito saco abruptamente a Milk de sus cavilaciones, que sin darse cuenta hizo que el café rebalsara de la taza cayendo luego sobre el pantalón de Jhon dueño del grito de dolor.

Tarde Milk se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, en su distracción virtio todo el café sobre el pobre hombre.

Pálida por su acción, Milk se incorporo sin saber que hacer, solo miraba aterrada como Jhon se retorcía por el caliente liquido. Bulma sin tardar levanto el florero que estaba en el centro de la mesa y le vació el agua con flores y todo a Jhon, el cual emitió un largo gemido de alivio, calmando asi su sufrimiento.

Pasado el susto y con las manos sobre los ojos, Milk estaba en extremo avergonzada –perdón…yo…no fue mi intención-

Sin quitar la sonrisa de un principio, jhon se levanto, y mientras se dirigía a la puerta se acerco a Milk y le dijo –no te preocupes- y luego a Bulma- volveré enseguida, siempre tengo un cambio de ropa en mi auto para casos parecidos- y salió caminando con algo de dificultad a causa de estar casi totalmente empapado.

Bulma fue hacia Milk para tratar de consolarla –ya. No fue para tanto-. La pelinegra seguía con los ojos tapados –no fue solo eso- se oia muy triste- le llame idiota y pervertido en el pasillo-.

-¡¿como?!- Bulma se sorprendió.

-pues… chocamos y caí, y…el me miraba y yo me enoje.

Bulma soltó una sonora risa el escuchar el relato de la pelinegra- en serio, no es para tanto Milk, mejor limpiemos un poco, todavía debemos acabar la reunión-

Ambas recogieron las flores del piso y Milk limpiaba con un trapo la mesa que estaba llena de agua y café.

Jhon regresó y la junta continuó, Milk ya estaba tranquila pero aun no podía mirarlo directamente y se limitaba a tomar notas con la cabeza agachada. Jhon por su parte estaba mas que impresionado por Milk, ya la había visto enojada, triste, pensativa, asustada, avergonzada, todo en menos de una hora, y siempre hermosa. Él no podía poner mucha atención a lo que Bulma le decía, ya la finalizar la reunión, cuando firmo un contrato, bien pudo haber firmado un documento cediéndole su alma al diablo, estaba tan embelesado por la muchacha de cabello negro y lo ocurrido, que no se daba cuenta de nada y se limitaba a responder con un "si" cada tanto.

¿Qué tenia ella que le llamaba tanto la atencion?. Si, era bella, pero ya conoció a mujeres bellas antes. Tal ves era ese carácter tan fuerte que demostró en el pasillo, pero era algo mas…, parecía tan frágil en la reunión…, quería protegerla y gozar de ese aroma salvaje que ella tenia, tan suave…, tan embriagador y dulce a la vez. Tenia que volver a verla, y al menos sabia donde encontrarla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron dos días de aquella junta, Bulma trabajaba en el laboratorio y recibió una llamada.

-hola Jhon, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-hola Bulma, ne…, solo quería preguntarte si recibiste la invitación para la fiesta de los empresarios árabes que trabajan con nuestras compañías-.

Algo desganada Bulma entendió a donde iba esa llamada –si, pero no podre ir, es mi aniversario y ya tengo planes- y pensó para si misma –tendré que obligar a Vegeta a que me lleve a un restaurante-

-bueno, si no puedes ir, tal ves deberías enviar a alguien más, a…alguien de confianza…a una asistente-

Bulma no se sorprendió, pero si se extraño. Conocía a Jhon desde hace años y nunca lo vio tan nervioso, ella sabía que la causa era Milk, vio la forma en que él la miraba en la reunión y le extraño que no fuera el mismo hombre seguro de siempre y la invitara a salir. Además, ¿quién mejor que Jhon para hacer feliz a Milk? Y en la mente de la peli azul ya se formaban todo tipo de historias en las que Milk se casaba con Jhon y eran felices para siempre. Mencionar que Milk realmente tenia mas de 60 y Jhon 25 estaba de mas. –Parece que tendré que enviar a Milk- Bulma intento sonar poco interesada –pero ella no conoce a nadie, ¿podrías acompañarla Jhon?-. El muchacho al otro lado de la línea no cabía en sí de la emoción, solo aspiraba a verla y ahora podría acompañarla; se avergonzó consigo mismo por ponerse tan nervioso y no dejaba de sonreír, ¿acaso seguía siendo un adolescente?, no, el ya era un adulto, pero ella tenía el poder para ponerlo así, -cla… claro, ¿a que hora la recojo?. Bulma noto la emoción en su amigo –a las 7 en la corporación capsula, se puntual- y colgó sin darle tiempo al muchacho de decir nada.

Bulma le comunico a Milk que tendría que ir a una fiesta, no se lo pregunto pues sabia que se negaría; la táctica funciono pero Milk seguía poniendo trabas, -no tengo la ropa adecuada- y Bulma se apresuraba a contestar –iremos de compras después de comer- ; -no sabré que hacer-, -solo diviértete-, -no conozco a nadie-, - no importa, Jhon te acompañara-. Esa ultima noticia asusto a Milk, ¿Qué haría?, no había salida, tendría que ir, y con…Jhon, intento refutar -¡¿con él?!, pero la vez pasada…-,Bulma no la dejo terminar –eso no importa y mejor apresúrate, tienes que prepararte, es una fiesta importante y debes llegar a tiempo-.

Ambas amigas fueron de compras, Bulma compro un vestido bastante corto para su celebración aniversario, en cambio Milk, que era mas conservadora, eligió un vestido largo negro pero al ver el precio quiso dejarlo, Bulma no la dejo hacerlo e inmediatamente se lo llevaron, claro que también llevaron zapatos, maquillaje y accesorios.

Una vez en casa de Bulma, en la habitación de Bra, Milk terminaba de verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero, estaba bastante bien, el vestido que llevaba era largo y negro, con un hombro descubierto y un tirante plateado en el otro, el vestido tenia también una cinta color plata que cruzaba en sesgo un poco mas debajo de la cintura y otra cinta similar bajo el busto, le quedaba de maravilla, el cabello lo tenia recogido pero no en un moño, era un recogido algo desordenado y el cerquillo a un costado, maquillaje discreto, solo algo de sombra y delineador en los ojos, su belleza era natural.

Bulma estaba feliz por su amiga, realmente hizo un buen trabajo arreglándola y ahora todo dependería de Jhon –espero que no lo eche a perder- pensó mientras buscaba un collar para completar el atuendo de Milk.

A las siete en punto Jhon ingresaba a la corporación capsula, vestía un smoking negro muy elegante, entró a la sala de la casa y Milk estaba allí sentada en uno de los sofás. Cuando ella se paro al verlo entrar, él se quedo mudo, si antes le pareció hermosa, ahora creía que los ángeles existían y tenia uno enfrente.

Milk se dio cuenta de la cara que puso Jhon y su rostro se cubrió de un ligero sonrojo.

Jhon reacciono y atino a decir un "buenas noches" que Milk respondió de la misma forma, y cuando se fueron en el coche de Jhon, Bulma los miraba desde la ventana diciendo –será una noche muy interesante-

En el auto se sentía cierta incomodidad causada por la timidez y un poco de vergüenza. Jhon conducía, le gustaba hacerlo, Milk iba en el asiento del copiloto, en silencio. Pasados algunos minutos Milk trato de disculparse –perdón-. Jhon se sorprendió -¿perdón? ¿porque?-. Milk se sonrojo al recordar aquella situación –por el café-. Jhon le dijo sonriendo como siempre –no tiene importancia, además fue divertido-.

Ya un poco menos tensa Milk pudo observar con mas detenimiento al hombre que tenia al lado, era apuesto y con una sonrisa que lograba tranquilizarla, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago cuando se percato del azul de sus ojos, le gustaban, él le gustaba…

La fiesta le pareció aburrida a Milk, esta estaba llena de gente pretensiosa y emgreida; y Jhon no la disfruto tampoco, solo le encantaba la compañía de la muchacha, ella era sencilla y con un encanto natural que otros hombres también notaron e intentaban acercarse a ella pero al ver a Jhon desistían de su intento.

Con cada palabra a Milk le gustaba Jhon mas y mas, ella creyó que al se él millonario, seria creído y pedante, pero no, él era sencillo y agradable, le encantaba , su conversación, se sentía cómoda con él.

Pasadas las 10 de la noche Jhon le propuso a Milk irse, pero como todavía era temprano irían a la playa. Milk acepto encantada, le gustaba la playa, por algún motivo recordaba haber pasado un día maravilloso allí, rodeada de amigos, pero no recordaba quienes eran.

Llegaron a la playa y caminaron sobre la arena, Milk tuvo que quitarse los zapatos de tacón que se hundían en la arena. Jhon miraba como la luz de la luna le alumbraba el rostro que además de bello estaba feliz, sonreía y eso le hacia sonreír a él.

Hablaron de todo, él le contó sobre su niñez y sobre como vivió feliz con su familia en un pueblo lejos de la ciudad hasta que un accidente le quito a sus padres, luego se fue a la ciudad a vivir con unos tios que lo amaron, allí descubrió su habilidad para lo tecnológico y para los inventos, entro a la universidad y conoció a Bulma en una conferencia, se hicieron amigos pero no mantenían mucho contacto, ella en la corporación capsula y el fundó su propia empresa haciendo lo que mas amaba, inventar y crear; el éxito y el dinero vinieron después de la mano. Y le conto a Milk sus sueños y metas, su deseo de formar una familia.

Milk sonrió ante la historia, en ella vio al hombre dulce que ahora tenía enfrente. Milk no quiso que solo él le mostrara su alma, aunque ¿Qué podría contar ella? No sabía mucho, no recordaba mucho, pero en la medida que pudo le dijo sobre su accidente y sobre sus amigos, y su pérdida de memoria.

Jhon se sorprendió ante esto, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, pero esto le hacía ver lo fuerte y valiente que era Milk. Y se dio cuenta, no había marcha atrás, en tan poco tiempo la amaba, la amó desde el instante en el que la vio en el piso rodeada de papeles y solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella sintiera por lo menos algo similar por él, porque ahora no podría vivir sin ella…

Solo diré que, según mis cálculos, Goku llegara en el siguiente capitulo


	4. gran jardin

Perdón por la demora, lo que pasa es que en mi familia no se celebra el dia de navidad, sino la semana de navidad.

Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo Akira Toriyama

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente de la fiesta Milk miraba el techo de una de las habitaciones de la Corporación Capsula, le había pedido a Jhon que le dejara allí porque ¡no le mostraría a un hombre, que apenas conocía, su casa!, era muy agradable pero eso no le quitaba lo de desconocido.

Pensaba en la noche anterior, si hubiera tenido que definirla en una sola palabra, esta habría sido "rara", porque así era como ella se sentía también "rara", no por la fiesta, esta le pareció en definitiva aburrida y llena de gente pedante. Lo que paso después de la fiesta era lo que la hacía sentir así. Jhon, un nombre que conoció hacia poco y que ahora evocaba tantas cosas…

El sujeto en definitiva era dulce…, amable…, apuesto… ¿apuesto?, Milk pensó en esa última palabra aun con la mirada en el techo, ¿ella consideraba a Jhon apuesto? Y concluyo, a quien quería engañar, ella y a cualquiera que tuviera ojos consideraría a Jhon apuesto; pero esto no habría sido suficiente para querer ella salir con él, porque, de no haber sido cordialmente obligada por Bulma, no habría aceptado asistir a un fiesta con una persona que apenas conocía. Pero poniendo todo eso de lado, la había pasado bien con él, le agradaba, y aunque ella estaba preparada por si él quería pasarse de listo, esto no llego a pasar.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Jhon le contara sobre su vida, y esto a la ves le dio confianza a ella de contarle sobre la suya, y se sintió bien al hacerlo, tranquila, y talves fue el ambiente de la playa con la luna llena, pero le pareció que los ojos de Jhon brillaban mas que los de otras personas, y que cuando él sonreía esta acompasaba con el sonido de las olas, como si el mar reaccionara ante sus sonrisas, y se imagino a ella y a Jhon caminando en la misma playa, pero no en la noche, era un atardecer, de esos mágicos dorados, y con el mar bravío golpeando los riscos, ella reía y él también, llegado un momento Jhon la sujetaba de los hombros y ella embelesada por todo a su alrededor, y por el hombre que tenia en frente, se quedaba estática, viendo como él acercaba su rostro al suyo, era una fantasía tan real que hasta podía oler el aroma de Jhon mesclado con el salado viento del mar, los labios de Jhon se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos, y cuando solo faltaban milímetros…agito la cabeza volviendo así a la cama en casa de Bulma, -las revistas que Bra me presta están empezando a afectarme- pensó.

Se levanto y se puso la ropa que había dejado el dia anterior antes de salir, bajo a la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno para toda la familia, pero al bajar se topo con Bulma en el pasillo.

-buenos días Bulma, déjame preparar el desayuno hoy ¿Qué se te apetece?- Milk pensaba que esta seria una buena forma de mostrarle agradecimiento a su amiga.

-buenos días Milk, gracias pero… ya todos desayunamos, yo iba a mi habitación por algunas cosas y luego al laboratorio-

-bueno- y una duda asalto a Milk- ¿Bulma qué hora es?-

-son casi las once-

-¡las once!- Milk cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras decía con congoja –como pude quedarme dormida hasta tan tarde, que vergüenza contigo Bulma-.

Bulma divertida con lo fácil de apenar que era la pelinegra, le dijo intentando calmarla – ya…, no es tan malo, además cualquiera que llegue a las cuatro de la mañana necesita dormir horas extra-.

Milk estaba mas confundida todavía -¿llegue a las cuatro?, habría jurado que eran las doce, ¿Qué me esta pasando?...-

Bulma la miraba con ternura, -¿Por qué simplemente no se deja llevar?- se pregunto la peli azul, que lo primero que había hecho al levantarse fue revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada y el patio, cuando llego a la parte de la grabación donde Milk aparecía con Jhon, se fijo en la hora, eran exactamente las 03:53:24, no le sorprendió, porque de haber sido ella, no habría llegado quizá en días; no había nada extraño salvo que después de que Milk se despidiera de Jhon con un gesto de la mano y se metiera a la casa, Jhon no se iba, no hacia nada, solo y perdido en sus pensamientos no quitaba la vista de la puerta. Bulma adelanto el video y 12 minutos después Jhon miraba la ventana con la luz encendida en el primer piso, siempre en silencio. Bulma volvió a adelantar el video y otros 17 minutos después cuando la única luz del primer piso se apago dejando todo en penumbras, Jhon se fue. En ese momento y al ver a Jhon alejarse con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, Bulma solo pudo pensar -¿algo tan maravilloso podría ser verdad?-, y ahora al ver a Milk atormentarse por algo tan simple como la hora, supo que Jhon no era el único atontado por la noche anterior.

Bulma intento interrogarla sobre la fiesta, Milk le dijo que estuvo bien, le pregunto sobre Jhon y Milk escondiéndose detrás de su humeante taza de té verde solo le dijo que él era agradable. Esas no eran el tipo de respuestas que Bulma esperaba, ella quería oír gritar a Milk las palabras "fantástico" "fabuloso", pero talves era mucho pedir de alguien a quien siempre conoció por su estricta manera de ser y su poca efusividad para sentimientos pasionales, solo le quedaba esperar y estar atenta, porque Bulma estaba segura de algo, volvería a saber de Jhon…y muy pronto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron dos días de la fiesta, ya cerca al medio día Milk y Bulma salían de las oficinas de la Corporación Capsula hablando la peli azul sobre su hija y sobre el difícil y caprichoso carácter de esta, preguntándose ¿de quien lo habrá heredado?; Milk escuchaba con paciencia las quejas de su amiga girando los ojos de ves en cuando. De pronto la pelinegra se detuvo en seco cuando vio parado en la acera de la calle a Jhon, se veía diferente pero era él, siempre le había visto con trajes de etiqueta, pero ahora usaba una camisa roja y blanca a cuadros, unos jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas, estaba ligeramente despeinado, parecía un joven cualquiera, un muy atractivo joven cualquiera, muy sencillo para ser un genio multimillonario, y esa sencillez fue lo que le agrado a Milk y le hizo acercarse a Jhon, dejando hablando sola a Bulma, y preguntarle -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Jhon, alegre por haber logrado llamar su atención, le contesto –pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si tu…bueno si a ti te gustaría almorzar conmigo-

-¿como sabias que saldría a esta hora?- dijo Milk un tanto desconfiada.

-no lo sabía- contesto Jhon con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –llegue hace como dos horas

-¿y porque no entraste?- Milk estaba sorprendida.

-olvide mi documento de identidad y…creyendo que soy un estudiante los de seguridad no me dejaron pasar- Jhon dijo todo esto con una sonrisa un tanto apenada.

Milk se apresuro a contestarle –lamento que esperaras pero…-

-no fue culpa tuya- Jhon se acerco un paso más a la pelinegra.

-lo se- Milk dio un paso hacia atrás - …pero no podre acompañarte, ya quede de ir a almorzar con Bulma y…-.

Bulma, que hasta ese momento escucho la conversación en completo silencio, se apresuro a aclarar -¿conmigo? No quedamos en ir a ningún lado-

-¡claro que sí!- Milk miraba a la peli azul confundida –lo hablamos hace cinco minutos.

Bulma aparentando estar sorprendida le dijo –Milk me preocupas, estas empezando a imaginar conversaciones que nunca tuvieron lugar, debe ser estrés laboral, mejor tomate la tarde libre-

-¡Bulma!- Milk se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga.

Bulma triunfante al haber acorralado a la pelinegra, se dirigió a Jhon –Jhon, te la encargo- y la peli azul se fue caminando, desapareciendo al doblar una esquina y dejando sola a la pareja.

Jhon, sin poder ocultar su alegría le dijo a Milk –ya que tienes la tarde libre ¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos a comer?-

Milk resignada se adelanto unos pasos, giro la cabeza y con la mirada fija en los azules ojos de Jhon y una cara risueña le contesto –sorpréndeme-

Jhon alcanzo a la pelinegra, y al comenzar a caminar a su lado soltó como sin querer –hoy te ves hermosa-. Y se fueron caminado mientras los arboles a su alrededor eran mecidos por una suave brisa venida del sur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo paso, y desde aquella fiesta Milk y Jhon, para alegría de Bulma, se veían muy seguido. En cada oportunidad que tenia Jhon invitaba a salir a Milk, ambos de divertían, se entendían….Cada día Jhon se adentraba gustoso mas y mas en las aguas del amor que eran los ojos de Milk.

Y para Milk…el amor también llegó, llegó en silencio y la atrapo desprevenida, era un amor tranquilo, constante, dulce…como Jhon.

Milk creyó que cuando el amor le llegara seria un amor que le haría brincar su corazón, que le estremecería todo el cuerpo, que la devoraría por dentro, pero el amor por Jhon era…tranquilo, si, así era, pero la hacía sentir bien, completa y…feliz.

Los "amigos" mas cercanos a Milk sabían de su relación con Jhon y no dijeron nada, estaban felices por ella, así que dejaron que esa relación siguiera su curso…y la relación…siguió su curso.

Una tarde de viernes, y ante la mirada espectante de todo el restaurante, Jhon le pidió matrimonio incado sobre una de sus rodillas y con un anillo de plata incrustado con un diamante solitario. Milk acepto mientras todo el restaurante estallaba en aplausos y una que otra mujer se moría de envidia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La boda fue sencilla a pedido de Milk. Bulma no estuvo conforme, ella habría querido que medio planeta asistiera. El viaje de luna de miel duro dos meses en los cuales Jhon y Milk recorrieron varios países. Al volver se mudaron a la mansión de Jhon, la cual era enorme con un jardín que tenia de fondo un pequeño bosque. A Milk le encanto su casa, su nueva casa. Jhon le propuso contratar empleados para que le ayudaran, pero Milk le dijo que no era necesario, que ella podía con la limpieza de la casa y con la comida; a Jhon le encantaba la comida que Milk preparaba, la primera vez que probó un platillo cocinado por su entonces novia se sorprendió, ¿había algo que ella no hacia bien? No lo creía.

Jhon estaba en las nubes, despertar al lado de esa hermosa mujer, sentir el aroma de su cabello y el suave roce de su cuerpo desnudo cada mañana era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad. Él regresaba cada tarde lo más rápido posible, y al llegar la encontraba en la cocina frente al fregadero, y la abrazaba por detrás, ella se giraba y le sonreía, luego un beso, uno sencillo pero lleno de amor.

Milk estaba feliz con su nueva vida, aunque no le gusto dejar su casa en la montaña ni su trabajo con Bulma, pero ahora sentía que debía atender a su esposo, y ya que aun no tenían hijos, retomo sus entrenamientos, pero no en la mansión, sino en la montaña Paoz, cada que podía manejaba hasta su antigua casa y entrenaba por horas para dormirse después sobre la yerba fresca que allí crecía, tampoco abandono su ex – casa a su suerte, no, la mantenía limpia y provista de comida para cuando entrenara; y por la noche regresaba a su mansión a esperar cantando la llegada de su amado esposo.

Si…eran felices, los hijos aun no llegaban, pero eso no disminuía su felicidad. Solo algunas veces a Milk le pareció que Jhon comía poco, muy poco, aun sin saber de dónde, ella tenía la idea de que los esposos comían y comían como si no hubiera un mañana, pero Jhon comía la misma cantidad que ella y al principio eso le extraño, pero solo al principio. También le pareció que Jhon no era muy… ¿fuerte?, era encantador y se diría que un hombre perfecto, en excelente forma, pero…a Milk le pareció que le faltaba fuerza, pero no por eso lo amaba menos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seis meses pasaron de la boda de Milk, todo estaba tranquilo, no habían mas enemigos a la vista. Desde su plataforma en el cielo un joven Dendé observaba la tierra tranquila y en paz, y esperaba que se mantuviera así. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que atrás de él se habría un portal de otra dimensión y que un ki muy familiar se empezaba a sentir. Mr Popo si se percato de este ki, y estaba a punto de llamar la atención de Kamisama cuando vio a un hombre de cabellos alborotados salir del portal y caer en la plataforma, cerrándose el portal inmediatamente después.

A Kamisama se le erizo la verdusca piel al escuchar un "hola" a sus espaldas con la vos de alguien que recordaba muy bien, se dio la vuelta…y allí estaba…Goku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado.

En el siguiente capitulo responderé los comentarios.

Gracias por leer.


	5. cereal

¡feliz 2014!.

Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a ti por leer mi pequeño pero significativo fic, ¿Cómo la pasaron en las fiestas?, yo…bueno fue raro como siempre, pero asi somos en mi humilde morada, aunque los vecinos siguen quejándose y todavía no sabemos donde quedo una puerta. Espero la hayan pasado super y que todos sus sueños se cumplan este año. Y como dice mi hermanita, si quieres que tus sueños se cumplan, ¡despierta!. ¿me habrá dicho dormilona?, conociéndola lo mas seguro es que si, y perdón por alargarme no suelo hacerlo, pero estoy muy feliz.

**ACyborg18.** Me alegra saber que compartes mi opinión acerca de Goku (snif), y claro que continuare la historia

**Diosa Luna**. Te agradesco muchísimo tu comentario, al ser mi ingles digamos precario, y estando la pagina en ingles, no entendía nada, y sin ti no habría sabido que tenia lo reviews anónimos desactivados. Y si, hare que Goku sugra jijiji, aun no decido cuanto, pero de que sufre, sufre.

Al ser tu comentario uno de los primeros,(en mi vida) lo guardo con especial aprecio

**Marylover**. No te preocupes, este fic es una de mis prioridades

**Lola-sama**. Cuando se trata de dragon ball la inspiración siempre esta allí, mi único inconveniente es, muchas veces, el tiempo. Siempre considere injusto la forma en que Milk sufria y considero mi fic una especie de redención. Adoro tus comentarios y los leo una y otra ves. Y en mas de una ocasión me animaron muchísimo.

**Otaku 123**. Por mi subiría un capitulo por dia, pero mi mama me mandaria al psicólogo, y los psicólogos me dan miedo. . Sobre los celos, ese es un sentimiento que me fascina y siempre tuve curiosidad de si Goku podría sentir celos. Se veria tan lindo asi celoso…(suspiro). Y espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas.

**Gatika**. Yo también espero leer pronto tus comentarios.

**Nara Taisho de Son**. Lo que usted ordene. Actualizare tan rápido como pueda safarme del sargento que tengo como progenitora ( aun asi la amo muchísimo, y se que ella a mi. Que cursi me pongo a veces). Espero que el pretendiente de Milk y actual rival en amores de Goku este a la altura de lo quiero mostrar. Ni siquiera yo se como terminara esto, solo me dejo llevar por mis amadas letras, pero a mi también me agrada Jhon. Y aquí tienes el capitulo para evitar tu transformación en zombie, aunque siempre quise ver a un zombie en vivo y en directo, no me tientes, jaja. Por cierto tus comentarios me encantan, muchas gracias, significan tanto…(otra ves sentimental, que me estará pasando?). bueno bueno, espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas.

**Dragon caritol Z**. siempre quise ver a Milk con alguien mas, espero te haya agradado. Pero si tuviera que escoger, jamás negare que amo a Goku.

**Azucenas 45**. Pues espero que los siguientes capítulos sean igual de tu agrado. Y muchas gracias por el 95, se lo mostrare a mi maestra de lenguaje que me puso un 60 en su materia (mala nota), es grato saber que el esfuerzo se nota.

**MINAup**. Ese grito hasta lo escuche. Jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Roxiros**. Y se parece a mi Jhon? Si es asi preséntamelo. Es broma. Notas mi risa? Ja ja. Ojala hombres como Goku y Jhon existieran por montones. Yo apartaría dos Gokus.

**Sokidan**. Me gusta tu nombre. Y espero saber mas de ti pronto.

**Yesmi**. Hola querida amiga, asi que ya lo leiste, mmm no me queda mas que hacerte desaparecer, y el Barcena me ama, siempre baja la voz cuando me duermo en sus clases, si eso no es amor no se que es.

La defensa…, no me hagas llorar, casi me desmayo en la puerta. Y notaste? Solo había gente asustada, creo que varios se unieron a alguna religión.

**Lisi.** Mi amada y siempre bien ponderada lisi, no se los mostre porque ustedes son malvadas, ¿recuerdas tu criticada a mi sombrero?, aun no me repongo, y si lo sabe el bloque que lo sepa el mundo.

**Belldandyouth**. Baraje muchas posibilidades y quiero llevar este fic por un camino similar. Pero aquí entre nos tengo varios fic escritos sobre mi pareja favorita y uno de ellos llena cabalmente tus expectativas, y los ire subiendo paulatinamente.

**Lauriz-Milkita**. Hola lauriz, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mi mayor recompensa son comentarios como el tuyo.

**Haide**. Te cuento que estuve a punto de hacer eso, incluso tengo escrita una escena, pero al final considere que se veria mejor incluirlo en mi tercer fic. Y me encanta que te encante.

**Guest**. Si te contara…, los días festivos en mi casa son extraños pero divertidos, y que gusto que mi humilde fic te haya gustado, eso hace que valga la pena el escribir.

**elianamz-bv**. Para tu disfrute, he aquí el siguiente capitulo, con mucho cariño.

**ConnySon**. Siempre termino lo que hago, incluso mis travesuras, espero hayas pasado un feliz 1° de enero.

Casi se me olvida.

Aclaración legal. Dragon ball y sus personajes pertenece a Akira Toriyama

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamisama Dendé estaba feliz, allí estaba nuevamente el salvador de la tierra con su sonrisa acostumbrada y una clara despreocupación.

-señor Goku que alegría que haya vuelto- los ojos de kamisama estaban brillantes de alegría.

-a mi también me da gusto verlos- dijo Goku mirando a Dendé y a Mr. Popo que estaba cerca a uno de los pilares de la plataforma en el cielo.

-todos lo extrañamos mucho- pero una duda rondaba la mente de kamisama –¿se quedara mucho tiempo?-

Goku llevo la mano a la nuca y con un poco de tristeza respondió –no, solo me quedare un tiempo y después debo volver con shenlong- y agrego –vine a ver a mi familia y amigos-, y con una risita nerviosa dijo –de seguro Milk querrá matarme-

Conocedores de todo lo que pasa en la tierra, Dendé y Mr. Popo se miraron asustados ante las últimas palabras de Goku, ¿y cómo reaccionaría él al saber que Milk no lo recordaba y que estaba…casada?, tenían que decírselo, pero Dendé observo con terror e impotencia como Goku ponía sus dedos en la frente y se despedía agitando la otra mano diciendo –nos vemos luego-.

-espere señor Goku!- fue lo único que pudo casi gritar kamisama al ver como Goku desaparecía gracias a la tele transportación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de buscar el ki de su esposa desde el templo de kamisama, y usar la tele transportación, Goku apareció en un lugar extraño, una cocina, pero no la de su casa, esta era a su parecer más grande, se alegro, una cocina más grande podría significar mas comida. Buscó a alguien con la mirada y…allí estaba ella…, de espaldas a él y frente al fregadero, con el cabello suelto que le caía hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, tarareando alguna tonada que Goku desconocía, le gustaba con el cabello así.

Goku sintió su aroma, este seguía allí, tal como lo recordaba…, era tal ves más fuerte, más penetrante, pero aun era ese aroma a flores silvestres, salvaje y dulce a la vez, que lo enloquecía. La contemplo unos segundos, su ki se sentía diferente, más tranquilo pero más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Se dio cuenta que la extraño más de lo que pensaba, quería correr hacia ella, tomarla de la cintura y llevársela a su habitación o al bosque donde tantas veces hicieron el amor, y volver a poseerla, sentirla suya; cuanto la extraño en ese sentido…, pero si hacia lo que tantas ganas tenia de hacer, agarrarla por sorpresa, ella lo regañaría y se negaría a darle de comida. La comida de Milk…, en ninguna dimensión en la que estuvo probó nada tan delicioso como lo que ella cocinaba, segundo motivo para haberla extrañado tanto. Pero seguro estaría molesta porque para variar él se fue sin despedirse, a él nunca le gusto despedirse de ella, seguro ella lloraría y le pediría que se quedara y él habría dejado todo por ella, pero ¿y la tierra en Milk y sus hijos vivían?, ¿Quién la hubiera protegido?.

Goku se acerco silenciosamente mientras Milk seguía lavando los platos con esmero; con el brazo derecho le rodeo la cintura, su pequeña cintura…, ella se quedo quieta. Goku sintió como el cuerpo de Milk se estremeció con su contacto, esto le gusto, y agachándose un poco hasta alcanzar que sus rostros se rozaran le dijo en su tono siempre alegre y tierno –ya regrese…y me estoy muriendo de hambre-. Milk no se volteo, simplemente dijo en un susurro muy bajo, casi ahogado, una palabra que le salió del alma y del corazón –Goku…-.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Milk sintió un brazo rodeándola, por un momento, un pequeño momento, un ínfimo momento…creyó que era Jhon, pero no podía ser él, este agarre, este calor eran diferentes, la hacían sentir diferente…y cuando escucho esa voz semiinfantil tan cerca de su oído y sintió el aliento excitante en su rostro, algo dentro de ella se sacudió, estaba mareada, un calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo de dentro a fuera haciéndole quedarse quieta…, el agarre que sentía no era como el de Jhon, cariñoso, no…, este era posesivo, viril, pero a la vez era dulce, tierno y caliente…. Cerró los ojos, sintió este agarre…familiar…tan familiar que inconscientemente dijo una palabra sin conocer el significado, sin saber cómo esta palabra se le escapo de la boca y sonara tan natural en sus labios…-Goku…- todo esto en milésimas.

Su cuerpo reconoció a su esposo, y muy en el fondo su subconsciente también, pero ella…y la parte consciente de ella…no.

Milk se repuso de la sorpresa. Se giro soltándose de ese extraño, porque ese, ese era un extraño, y los extraños no deben entrar a casas ajenas, ni mucho menos intentar aprovecharse de mujeres que se encuentran solas.

Vio que atrás de ella estaba un hombre musculoso, con una sonrisa entre estúpida y sorprendida, y con cabellos negros alborotados en formas rebeldes.

¿Quién era él? No lo sabía ni le importaba.

¿Qué hacia allí? eso…eso lo averiguaría después de matarlo. Milk se agradeció mentalmente por haber continuado entrenando.

Goku ya imagino que algo así pasaría, pero no se esperaba una mirada tan desconcertante como la que Milk tenía en ese momento, lo miraba casi con…odio.

-¡sal de mi casa ahora!- Milk grito tan fuerte que Goku temió por su vida y tuvo que tapar sus sensibles oídos de saiyajin.

-Milk…perdóname- decía un Goku encogido a causa de los gritos –se que no debí irme…perdóname…- Goku no pudo continuar, una lluvia de objetos comenzó a caerle y un cuchillo paso rozándole la mejilla para luego incrustarse en la pared.

-esta furiosa- pensó Goku, y cuando quiso acercarse vio como Milk tomaba una posición de pelea y un aura roja la envolvía. Goku se asusto –va a matarme- se repetía en la cabeza, no le quedo otra que salir de allí; por suerte uno de los ventanales de la casa estaba abierto, Goku se dirigió a esa salida sin poder evitar tropezarse con varias cosas en el camino, logro salir, iría a buscar ayuda para tranquilizar a Milk, y quien mejor para entender a la esposa de un saiyajin que la esposa de otro saiyajin, y sin más se fue volando a la corporación capsula.

Milk se tranquilizo, el extraño ya no estaba, pero… ¿y por qué sabia él el nombre de ella? ¿Por qué le pidió perdón? Y lo que más le sorprendió fue que cuando él se fue…¿se fue volando?. Y pensó, tal ves era algo de su pasado, un pasado del que no sabía muchos detalles y que por alguna razón no se preocupo por averiguar. Quiso llamar a Jhon, pero no quería preocuparlo, seguro que ahora estaba trabajando y si le contaba algo, él iría corriendo a socorrerla. No. Era mejor interrumpirlo, además ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse sola, aunque siempre aparento debilidad frente a Jhon. Lo mejor sería buscar respuestas de otra manera, tomo las llaves de su aerocoche y fue en busca de la persona que se las daría, y esta era una científica de pelo azul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo modelo de nave que seria la mas velos que había hecho. Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta que Vegeta entro al laboratorio.

-¡Bulma!- dijo el príncipe haciendo que la peli azul se sobresaltara un poco –kakaroto se aproxima- y vegeta se fue con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio y repudio en el rostro.

Bulma estaba en shock, no se imagino que Goku volvería. Rápidamente fue al jardín esperando verlo aparecer por el cielo. El día era caluroso y el cielo estaba despejado, solo una que otra nube pequeña y blanca con formas caprichosas lo surcaban. Puso una mano sobre la frente para que el brillo del sol no le molestara –¿Por qué viene aquí?, quizá a pelear con Vegeta- dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba por el cielo. Comprendió… -¡Ho no!- lo que mas temía pero que estaba segura que no llegaría a pasar, tal ves estaba pasando. No, seguramente estaba pasando. Bulma comenzó a conjeturar. Si Goku regreso lo mas probable era que buscara a su familia, a Milk…y la encontrara con… Jhon. Y ahora Goku llegaría en busca de respuestas. Cerro lo ojos como negando esta tragedia. –Solo espero que Jhon siga vivo-. Dejo de buscar, era mejor pensar, pensar en alguna solución, pero ¿cuál?. -Si tan solo hubiera vuelto seis meses antes…- dijo Bulma en voz baja, su mente divagaba, ¿Por qué ahora?, ahora que Milk era feliz y tenia un esposo que llegaba cada noche y que no era un obseso por las peleas. –Por kamisama ¿Qué pasara ahora?- rápidamente hizo deducciones, seguramente Goku llego y busco a Milk, la encontró en otra casa, ella no lo reconoció y para empeorar la situación Jhon estaba allí, Bulma sabia lo romántico que era Jhon y que se la pasaba abrazando y besando a Milk, Goku tal ves lo vio hacer alguna de esas cosas y…lo mato, Jhon no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra un saiyajin y menos si este creía que le quitaste a su esposa. Pero ¿y por que venía a la corporación capsula?, ¿Por qué no a casa de Gohan?, se asusto, tal ves Goku le reclamo a Milk y esta le conto que Bulma fue como una especie de celestina en su nueva relación, y Goku enojado se dirigía a C.C. a reclamarle y a convertirla en la siguiente en la lista de víctimas. –pero que tonterías estoy pensando, Goku jamás me haría eso, además yo soy Bulma Brief- se armo de valor –pude conquistar al saiyajin mas despiadado del universo, y eso no lo logra cualquiera- seguramente sus ideas eran solo locuras, siguió deduciendo, tal ves Goku comprendió que ahora él estaba de mas y solo iba a despedirse de Bulma, y todos a sus vidas de siempre. Bulma giro a su derecha y vio que de la cámara de gravedad salían destellos de luces, y aunque siempre se molestaba con Vegeta por lo mucho que entrenaba y la poca atención que le prestaba a ella, esta vez se alegro a saber que Vegeta estaba allí y que era cada vez más fuerte. Tener a un saiyajin como esposo tenía sus ventajas y una de estas era que no estarías sola si había otro saiyajin loco buscándote.

Bulma dio un soplido de fastidio, le molestaba esperar. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, no era el ki lo que sentía, era el instinto de supervivencia que le avisaba. Escucho unos pasos acercándose, giro su cara lentamente y con horror…

En otra ocasión el regreso de Goku la habría puesto eufórica de contenta por ver a su amigo de siempre, pero ahora tenía motivos de sobra para no estar tan feliz. Vio a Goku, no parecía molesto, y cuando él la saludo con su tradicional hola, Bulma supo que todo estaba bien…por el momento. Se distencionó y se felicito a si misma –tal como pensé desde un principio, nada pasó-. Se acerco a su amigo, que estaba con su habitual sonrisa, lo noto más crecido que la última vez que lo vio, aparentaba unos veinte años, y claro muy apuesto como siempre.

-¡Goku, que haces aquí!- le grito a su sorprendido amigo

-vine porque necesito tu ayuda- Bulma no daba crédito a lo que oía –fui a ver a Milk y ella intento matarme-

Bulma comprendió de pronto, estaba claro que Goku fue a buscar a su "esposa" y esta no lo reconoció tomándolo como a un extraño, y conociendo a Milk, ella monto en cólera e intento acabar con el supuesto intruso, entonces todo eso significaba que aun no vio a Jhon, una preocupación menos y ninguna muerte que lamentar…por el momento.

Pero ahora Bulma tenía un gran reto, decirle a Goku la verdad, no se le ocurrió nada sobre como enfrentar esa situación.

-lo que pasa Goku es que le ocurrió algo a Milk, ella…-

-¿ella esta bien?- interrumpió el saiyajin

-si…, digo no, ashh. Ella esta casada…- soltó sin mas, con un grito, como si decirlo le quitara un gran peso de encima, esperando del pelinegro una respuesta dramática.

Goku tranquilo le aclaro –si, está casada conmigo-

Bulma soltó un soplido, esto sería más difícil de lo que creyó, pero debía hacerle entender.

-Goku, ¿Por qué volviste?-

-los extrañe mucho, quería verlos, sobre todo a Milk-

-¿y cuanto tiempo te quedaras?- Bulma atacaría por ese lado

-mmm no lo se, shenlong no me lo dijo, solo sé que me quedare un tiempo-

-y después de ese "tiempo" ¿te irás dejando sola a Milk nuevamente?-

Goku no quería escuchar reclamos, lo único que deseaba era pasar el tiempo con sus seres queridos y principalmente con su esposa, ¿acaso tendría que explicarle a Bulma lo mucho que extraño a Milk esos doce años?, cotejo seriamente la posibilidad de decirle todas las emociones que le causo volver a ver a su mujer, emociones agradables y que solo ella le provocaba, ella y ese aroma suyo tan incitante, tan atrayente, tan…Milk. El aroma de Milk…, el aroma que lo persiguió durante todos esos años, y junto con su aroma el recuerdo de momentos inolvidables, donde el aroma se fundía con la piel suave de su esposa, una piel que a él le encantaba tocar en cada rincón; podría haberle dicho todo eso a Bulma, pero eso era algo suyo, suyo y de su esposa solamente y así seria siempre.

-no es momento para eso Bulma, solo quiero pasar el tiempo con mi familia y amigos- contesto Goku después de unos segundos que al Bulma le parecieron una eternidad.

-¿sabes? Milk sufrió mucho cada vez que decidías largarte a pelear- Bulma sonaba implacable.

-lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero tenía que irme. Jamás fue mi intención hacerla sufrir- realmente Goku lo sentía pero no tenia forma de remediarlo.

-Goku, en tu ausencia ocurrieron muchas cosas…, primero toma asiento- .

Goku que hasta el momento escuchaba de pie, se sentó en una de las sillas de jardín cuya vista daba a unas montañas que a lo lejos cubiertas por escasa vegetación, donde resaltaban tonos grises y rojizos con un árbol coronando alguna que otra sima. Bulma se sentó a su lado en otra silla idéntica a la de Goku y notando además en el paisaje de fondo además de las montañas una casita que tocaba el cielo y rasgaba las nubes; Bulma respiro profundo, no debía dar más vueltas.

-Milk sufrió mucho sin ti, lloraba casi todos los días, ella quería …rehacer su vida, fuimos a Namekuseijin y pidió volver a ser joven, pero al volver a la tierra sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada de lo anterior al accidente…, ni a ti.

Goku no podía creer todo lo que le decía la peli azul, ¿Milk quería rehacer su vida?. -¿y por que no le recuerdan todo de nuevo?-.

Bulma sentía el dolor en las palabras del pelinegro –el doctor nos recomendó que no lo hiciéramos, porque ella sufriría más-.

Goku estaba en silencio, y al verlo así Bulma continuo –aunque duela aceptarlo, es mejor no recordarle nada, ahora ella esta… feliz, y lo mejor sería que… te alejes de ella- Goku giro rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a la peli azul.

Bulma noto la contrariedad en la mirada de Goku y continuo –ella…se volvió a casar…con…otro hombre…-

Goku se levanto bruscamente haciendo que su silla se cayera hacia atrás -¿Por qué lo permitieron?- el reclamo no era solo para Bulma sino para todos, pero la única que lo oyó fue Bulma, y su respuesta no se dejo esperar.

-porque ella está feliz-

Las palabras "feliz" y "casada" hirieron al saiyajin más duro que cualquier golpe recibido en todas las batallas. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Realmente Milk, su Milk lo había olvidado?. ¡¿Como pudo haberse casado con otro?! Ella misma le dijo, en más de una ocasión, que solo se podía estar casado con una sola persona, y que el matrimonio duraba para siempre. Pero lo que más le causo rabia fue –Milk y ese sujeto… ¿hacen lo que solo los esposo deben hacer por las noches?-.

Bulma no esperaba una pregunta así, ¿Qué diría?, era obvio que la respuesta era afirmativa, no quería causarle más dolor, pero tampoco podía esconderle algo así, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad y que sea lo que kamisama quiera. –si- dijo Bulma en respuesta bajando ligeramente la cabeza tratando de esta forma no hacer contacto visual con Goku.

-pero…Milk me dijo que "eso" solo lo teníamos que hacer ella y yo- Goku se dejo caer en su silla, miraba el piso, poco a poco sentía como una rabia dolorosa se adentraba en su corazón y se le hacía cada vez más difícil tragar saliva, ni un rastro de la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba.

Para Bulma ese era el mejor momento para lograr que Goku se alejara de Milk por el bien de la pelinegra. Bulma adoraba a Goku pero ayudarlo a volver con Milk sería volver al principio, además que Goku solo se quedaría un corto lapso de tiempo y luego se iria nuevamente quien sabe por cuantos años más, y sumado a eso Milk no tenía ni idea de quién era Goku, sino ¿Cómo se explicaría su intento de asesinato contra el saiyajin?.

Goku decidido se levanto de su silla para irse, Bulma al percatarse de eso, rápidamente lo sujeto de un brazo. -¿Dónde crees que vas Goku?-

-voy por MI esposa-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. estrellas negras cayendo de las nubes

Dragon ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Que puedo decir, amo dragon ball porque cambio mi vida. Era mi destino enamorarme de esta serie, y eso lo sé por la forma en la que llego a mi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Voy por mi esposa- la voz de Goku se escuchaba seria.

-ella ya no es tu esposa- Bulma no tendría piedad con él –ni siquiera sabe quien eres-.

-lo sabrá en cuanto yo se lo recuerde- dijo Goku desasiéndose del agarre de Bulma, estuvo a punto de irse volando a recuperar lo suyo, pero escucho algo que lo hizo desistir.

-¿quieres hacerla sufrir nuevamente?- Bulma no dejaría que Goku arruinara la felicidad de su amiga, más aun a sabiendas de todo lo que sufrió Milk tras cada abandono, se tranquilizo al ver que Goku se quedo en su lugar –Goku, escúchame, ella ahora es feliz- Goku no decía nada, solo permanecía parado mirando el horizonte –tu eres feliz peleando,…si la quieres no le arruines esto…, después de muchos años ella… ya no llora por la noches-.

Lagrimas…, Goku nunca fue bueno lidiando con las lágrimas de las personas, y menos con las de Milk, estas lo desarmaban, y pensar que casi siempre fue él el causante del llanto de su esposa. No quería volver a verla llorar, pero…esto era diferente, ella era su esposa y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

En cierta forma ya antes renuncio varias veces a ella al negarse a volver inmediatamente a la tierra y quedándose a luchar en otros lugares, pero…siempre volvía…por su familia y…por ella.

Ella era el lazo que tenia con la tierra, ella lo hacía humano, porque de no ser por Milk hace mucho que se habría quedado vagando por el universo buscando oponentes, pero no lo hizo porque tenia a alguien en la tierra que lo esperaba…

La familia era lo que diferencio a Vegeta y a él del resto de los saiyajin. Sin una familia el instinto animal, competitivo y salvaje de un saiyajin no conocía límites. Hasta Vegeta doblegaba su férreo orgullo cuando de proteger a su familia se trataba.

En el caso de Goku primero fue su abuelito Gohan quien le dio un lugar como humano en la tierra, luego por un lapso de tiempo Bulma y otros amigos le hicieron conocer el mundo, un mundo basto y hermoso, y final y definitivamente…Milk a quien conoció desde que eran niños, ella, la persona más importante de su vida, la que no solo le dio una casa sino un hogar, si por Goku fuera se quedaría a dormir en el bosque o en cualquier otro lugar, pero él tenia un hogar con una esposa y con hijos, un lugar al que siempre podría llegar... o al menos eso pensaba, ahora, después de su ausencia más larga, parecía que todo había cambiado…

-pero la amo- fue lo único que dijo Goku sin quitar su vista de la nada.

-lo se- a Bulma le dolía el pesar que veía en Goku, mas no daría su brazo a torcer –pero…jamás pensaste en eso cada vez que la dejabas-

-que se supone que haga ahora- Goku no se movía de su lugar, dijo esto último en tono de suplica e interrogación.

Bulma le contesto –la amas, pero ella necesita otro tipo de amor, uno que siempre este a su lado, uno…como el que encontró-.

-pero si ella me recordara, si hago que me recuerde… de seguro volveríamos a casa y todo seria como antes…-

-Goku ¿y qué le dirías?, "Milk un dejavu, volví pero en poco tiempo me iré y no sé cuando volveré"-.

Goku escucho esto con fastidio, con el fastidio de alguien a quien le dicen sus verdades.

-escúchame Goku,¿ realmente quieres eso para ella?, porque no le das la oportunidad de ser feliz aunque no sea contigo, tu egoísmo siempre te aparto de Milk y ahora tu egoísmo es el que quiere retenerla a tu lado aunque eso signifique un posterior sufrimiento para ella-

-vine aquí esperando que me ayudaras- Goku se volteo para ver a los ojos a Bulma- y lo único que me dices es que me olvide de Milk-.

Bulma le sostenía la mirada, estaba a punto de lograr su propósito –no te pido que la olvides, solo…no hagas que ella te recuerde y déjala ser feliz, tu más que nadie sabes que siempre quiso una familia perfecta,…aunque…- de pronto Bulma pensó en otra posibilidad –si me juras quedarte con ella y no volver a marcharte jamás, te aseguro que yo sería la primera en recordarle su vida contigo, Goku ¿puedes hacer esa promesa?-.

Goku desvió la mirada sabedor de que su sangre saiyajin siempre se impondría, y tras soltar un soplido de angustia respondió –no puedo…-

-me lo imaginaba- Bulma cruzo los brazos en un ademan autoritario.

Por la mente de Goku pasaron cientos, miles de ideas, buenas y malas, todas le llevaban a una conclusión, lo que tendría que hacer no sería fácil, pero estaba consciente que él no le hizo la vida fácil a Milk, y ella…ella dejo su vida anterior de princesa por él. Era el turno de Goku de hacer un sacrificio.

-Bulma…cuídala- finalmente Goku acepto ponerse al margen.

Bulma se sorprendió y en tono de broma le dijo –lo hare, pero… ¿te olvidas que Milk es la mujer más fuerte del mundo?-

Goku esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa ante este comentario.

Era un agrio triunfo para Bulma, pero era lo mejor, consolar a Goku sería difícil, y ni pedirle ayuda a Vegeta que seguro le respondería con una sarta de improperios, solo había algo que levantaría el ánimo de Goku.

-quédate aquí, te traeré algo de comer- Bulma se dirigía a la cocina cuando escucho un imperceptible "gracias".

La peli azul no olvidaba el gran apetito de un saiyajin asi que llevo al patio todo cuanto encontró en la cocina en ese instante. Goku comio en silencio y lento, no se percibían los movimientos erráticos que acompañaban la hora de comer de un saiyajin.

Terminada su comida Goku se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y un semblante meditabundo -¿la volveré a ver?-

Bulma, que hasta el momento había acompañado en silencio al saiyajin, le respondió –seria mejor que no-.

Sin cambiar de posición Goku se sumió en recuerdos…, cada uno mas hiriente que el anterior dadas las actuales circunstancias; sin darse cuenta sonreía al rememorar las veces que Milk lo regañaba.

Bulma miraba estas sonrisas adivinando los pensamientos del pelinegro –Goku ¿dónde te quedaras?-

Saliendo un momento de sus recuerdos le respondió –supongo que…-

Un grito interrumpió a Goku

-¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?-

Goku y Bulma se giraron sorprendidos ante el grito, vieron a Milk parada en la puerta con los puños apretados y una mirada entre perpleja y furiosa, lista para abalanzarse contra su "enemigo". Goku al notar esto se escondió atrás de Bulma, pero ya era tarde, Milk lo perseguía para acabar lo que comenzó en su casa. Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, Goku corría alrededor de un árbol con Milk pisándole los talones.

-¡BASTA!- el grito de Bulma paralizo a ambos pelinegros.

-ambos siéntense- el tono y la pose autoritario de Bulma obligaron a Goku y Milk dejar su maratón y obedecerla sin replicar.

Ya más calmada y en un lado de la mesa circular, Milk estaba contrariada reflejando esto en sus palabras –no se porque me detienes Bulma, no lo harías si supieras lo que este tipo me hizo-

-Goku ya me lo conto y todo tiene una explicación- Bulma permanecía de pie con las manos en la cintura.

-así que te llamas Goku- dijo Milk en tono irónico mirándolo directa y fijamente –déjame decirte que si vuelves a intentar algo…¡te acabare!-.

Bulma observaba como Goku estaba sentado sin atinar a defenderse, asi que ella seria quien daría las explicaciones –no hay razón para ser tan hostil Milk, la realidad es que…- a Bulma se le ocurrió una verdad a medias –Goku fue tu novio tiempo atrás, hoy regresó de un largo viaje, y como entenderás él no sabe lo que te paso-.

Milk no se inmuto por la revelación, al menos eso explicaba que supiera su nombre, pero se pregunto ¿Cómo pudo haber estado de novia con una persona así?, a leguas se notaba que era un rebelde, y le menciono estas inquietudes a Bulma.

-¡¿cómo es posible que "eso" haya sido novio mío?!- Milk señalaba despectivamente a Goku -¡mira su cabello!-

Goku escuchaba sin entender y cuando oyó la mención de su cabello se llevo la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a tocarse las greñas de la raíz a las puntas -¿esto?, ha, siempre he tenido el cabello así-

-¡además parece idiota!- a cada palabra de Goku el enojo de Milk aumentaba.

Bulma tenía que interrumpir o algo malo pasaría

-¿Qué te parece si te traigo algo de beber?- antes de que Milk pudiera responder Bulma se encaminaba a la cocina dejándolos a solas.

Goku miraba con detenimiento y cierta curiosidad a Milk, se veía distinta, no lo noto en cuanto la vio porque claro él casi nunca nota cosas así, mas ahora la vio un poco más detenidamente,…Milk estaba más bonita que antes.

Sintiéndose oteada por el sujeto greñudo Milk quiso ponerle un alto.

-¡deja de mirarme!- se levanto de la silla y en tono autoritario continuo –no me interesa quien seas o qué relación hayas tenido conmigo, si regresaste por mi pierdes tu tiempo- le mostro su anillo y comenzó a restregárselo –mi esposo es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, además es muy poderoso y si se entera lo que me hiciste no dudara en liquidarte- Milk termino triunfante su perorata, esperando haberle dejado en claro la situación al pelinegro, pero en cambio vio tristeza en su mirada, pensó que tal vez era cierto eso de que fue un novio suyo y que la noticia de su matrimonio le afecto, pero…peor para él, ella ya estaba casada con Jhon y punto final. Le hubiera dicho mas cosas a Goku pero regreso con una bandeja con bebidas que repartió entre los presentes. Goku bebió la suya sin dilación, tenía sed, además parecía que todo lo que le dijo Bulma era verdad, Milk se veía feliz cuando hablaba de su "esposo" y con él solo se enojaba mas y mas, y cuando menciono que el otro era "poderoso" Goku pensó que podría enfrentarse a él y medir fuerzas, ni por un segundo se le paso por la cabeza que Milk hablaba de "poder" económico y no físico. El anillo que Milk le restregó era otro tema de interés para Goku, poco observador por naturaleza no pudo evitar el preguntarse ¿qué habría hecho ella con el anillo que él le puso el dia que se casaron? Aunque dado lo impulsiva que era Milk era posible que lo hubiera tirado. Pero Goku recordaba que Milk no se lo sacaba nunca y que siempre lo cuidaba. Él si recordaba donde estaba el suyo, lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo observo bajo la mesa, era un anillo sencillo, de oro, liso y sin pretensiones, tenia grabado "G y M" en el interior, se lo volvió a guardar, talves era lo único que le quedaba de su vida anterior; habría seguido divagando pero un ruido molesto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El sonido provenía del celular de Milk, lo saco de su bolso, tenia colgado un adorno en forma de una pequeña esferita del dragón de un estrella, se sobresalto al ver el número en el identificador de llamadas.

-hola…, estoy en casa de Bulma-

La peli azul ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba por la sonrisa de Milk y le hizo a Goku una seña para que guardara silencio.

Milk continuo hablando –claro ahí estaré- se levanto de su asiento y le dijo a Bulma –debo irme, Jhon me invito a almorzar, nos veremos otro día Bulma- antes de cruzar la puerta se giro y con el seño fruncido pronuncio un "adiós" dirigido a Goku que más bien significaba un "hasta nunca imbécil".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No era una sorpresa que Jhon invitara a comer a Milk, salían muy seguido, ya fuera a cenar o de paseo, pero esta vez Jhon la notaba distraída y ligeramente distante, pero en cuanto se lo hizo notar Milk cambio de semblante, y Jhon le pregunto -¿Dónde te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche?-

Milk, cansada por las emociones vividas no se sentía con ganas de salir a algún lado –mejor quedémonos en casa, te tengo una sorpresa-.

Jhon sonrió, le encantaban las sorpresas de su esposa, sobre todo los "finales", animado por esto le prometió llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el centro de la metrópoli, más exactamente en la corporación capsula, Bulma trataba de convencer a Goku de entrenar con Vegeta, pero Goku dudaba que el príncipe quisiera entrenar con él, así que pasaron la tarde hablando de los lugares en los que Goku había estado, las peleas que había tenido, y las personas y seres que conoció; Bulma le hablo de la tierra y de cómo estaban sus hijos y la ciudad. Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando un grito desde la cocina interrumpió su conversación.

-¡BULMA LA CENA!- era el príncipe saiyajin demandando sus alimentos nocturnos, porque al parecer "alguien" se había encargado de vaciar el refrigerador.

Molesta Bulma le devolvió el grito -¡¿quieres esperar un poco?!, ¡estoy ocupada!-

-¡mujer deja a ese inútil y dame mi comida!-

Bulma se fue a la cocina a lidiar con el energúmeno dejando a Goku solo en el patio, diciéndole antes que si quería podía quedarse cuanto quisiera en Capsula Corp.

Goku se quedo casi a oscuras, el ofrecimiento de Bulma le tentaba, pero él prefería quedarse en su casa en la montaña Paoz. Se fue volando a la que fuera su casa en otrora, la diviso de lejos alegrándose de que permaneciera allí. Al entrar, la casa estaba fría, cuando en sus recuerdos siempre la envolvía un ambiente cálido. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró comida envuelta en aluminio, no se preocupo de su procedencia solo se la comió. Ya avanzada la noche se fue a la cama que aun mantenía el aroma de Milk, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella y en que estaría haciendo ahora y…con quien estaría. Otra vez ese sentimiento, nuevo para él, lo invadía, tan solo pensar en Milk con otro hombre lo llenaba de enojo. Se pregunto si Milk se acordaría de él algún día…, mas recuerdos…

Se levanto de la cama de golpe, recordó una promesa que le hizo a Milk, y Goku siempre cumplía sus promesas, siempre. Fue hace mucho tiempo, en su boda, frente a un sujeto vestido con sotana, le prometió amarla y estar con ella hasta que la muerte los separara; él ya había muerto en mas de una ocasión y siempre volvió a su lado, ni la muerte los logro separar, su compromiso iba más allá de esas nimiedades. Ese compromiso y esa promesa seguían vigentes, aunque Milk no lo recordara a él, él recordaba su promesa y eso era suficiente para que tomara la decisión de ir donde quiera que estuviera ella y decirle que cumpliría su palabra como cuando le pidió matrimonio. Tendría que recordarle todo lo que vivieron juntos, seguro al enterarse Bulma lo mataría, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, ahora lo importante era recuperarla, y para eso tenía que verla, abrazarla, besarla…, y decirle que no importaba donde estuviera, él siempre acabaría volviendo a su lado, porque estaba casados y porque la amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, porque creyo que ese sentimiento que no podía explicar se sobreentendía de su parte, en cambio ella se lo decía siempre, "te amo" cuando lo despertaba con un beso, "te amo" cuando sus cuerpos se confundían bajo las sabanas, "te amo" cuando él regresaba…, y él siempre le respondía con una sonrisa,…ahora se lo diría, ahora se lo demostraría. Puso sus dedos en la frente, buscó el ki de Milk, su Milk, suya para siempre…, y desapareció de la casa en la montaña Paoz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Y recuerda, se lo que hiciste el verano pasado.


	7. muñasquechay

Hola. Espero les guste este capitulo. Pero primero…

**Dragon carito Z**. siempre quise ver en la serie a un saiyajin celoso principalmente a Goku, pero al menos en un fic si es posible. el frente a frente aun no se dará, pero si lo habrá.

**Azucenas45**. Claro que seguire y gracias por el apoyo.

**LadiesWishMadness**. Lo se, hay partes que hasta a mi me enfadan, pero bue… Y respecto a tu pregunta sobre el nombre del capitulo 5 la respuesta es sencilla, soy pésima poniendo títulos o nombres a algo, además tanto el titulo general del fic como el de los capítulos no tienen nada que ver con la historia, y si pareciera que si, es mera coincidencia. Cada capitulo lleva el nombre de lo que debía YO estar haciendo en lugar de estar escribiendo mi fic. El cap 5 se titula Cereal porque es lo que me mandaron a comprar (por cierto era un cereal de salvado y no se que mas, que tiene un sabor a carton picado), y yo me puse a pensar en la historia, se me ocurrió la continuación y comencé a escribir, al final no compre nada y dije que se había acabado. Y los demás títulos son por situaciones similares.

**Guest**.a mi me encanta la pareja Goku-Milk, es mi favorita, y mas adelante habrá muchos momentos de ellos. Igual yo estoy en conflicto interno, y me alegra que te haya gustado. Y un abrazo mas grande para ti.

**Nara Taisho de Son**. Aaaahhhhhhh un zombie. Interesante. Lo mismo creo yo. Milk es tan…linda en todo sentido,no puedo describirla simplemente me encanta, y el creador debió de haberle puesto mas atención a su personaje, aunque sus cualidades resaltan. Me gustaría que hubieran mas fic de Milk como personaje central.

**Haide**. Tienes razón, recordó su nombre, pero no es tan fácil y todavía hay algunas sorpresitas mas antes del desenlace.

**XleinaX**. No lo dejare, lo amo como al cachorro que nunca me regalan.

Rapera Z. un fic sin acabar me deja con mucha intriga y un poco de tristeza, pero ese no sera el caso de esre fic, lo terminare y luego hare mas, ya hasta tengo las ideas generales.

**Andrumaga.** Me encantaria publicar un capitulo por dia, pero el señor tiempo es implacable. Si embargo actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda.

**Yevi08**. Milk sufrio mucho y era tan genial, Milk se merece más.

**ConnySon**. Goku… siempre me encanto su inocencia, es tan tierno, me derrite.

**SukiKyoshi11**. Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que a las personas les gusten mis ideas.

**Diosa Luna**. Milk dejo todo por Goku y él ni siquiera se quedaba a su lado. Al final todos los hombres son celosos. Y gracias por los animos, en verdad me sirven muchísimo.

**Otaku123**. Si te contara, mi mama es… no puedo decirlo, me está mirando ahora. Se preocupa mucho por mi, sobre todo porque me fascina Dragon Ball, supuestamente como soy una chica yo debería estar mirando cosas de chicas,es algo prejuiciosa, tuve problemas con eso al principio, sobre todo al empapelar mi habitación con posters de Dragon Ball y otros animes y no con flores y cantantes como mi hermana.

**Dulce rappera Z**. que emoción me alagas. No lo dejare. A mi misma me dolería dejar esta historia inconclusa.

Gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y los que leyeron mi historia, este fic avanza paso a paso por ustedes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando se despidieron después de almorzar, Jhon regreso a su trabajo y Milk se fue a la casa en la que vivían para preparar su sorpresa. Justo ese día cumplían seis meses de casados y ella quería que esa sea una noche especial. Preparo su comida favorita y fue a prepararse para la llegada de su esposo, se pondría su vestido nuevo el que compro esa misma tarde porque la ocasión lo ameritaba. Su vestido era estilo chino, color rosa tenue, bordado con flores a un lado de la cadera y grandes aberturas a los lados.

La noche llego y Milk estaba lista. Escucho llegar a Jhon y se paro frente a la puerta. Jhon entro con un ramo de rosas blancas en las manos y vio, parada frente a él, su "sorpresa" ligeramente sonrojada. Se acerco a Milk y le entrego las flores, sus favoritas, la miro de arriba abajo disfrutando de la imagen, la beso e intento ir más allá al deslizar su mano por el muslo de la pelinegra, pero Milk lo detuvo –aun no hemos cenado-. Sin quitar su mano Jhon le dijo en tono seductor –no me importaría pasar directo al postre-.

Milk se alejo un poco y le dijo –pues tendrás que esperar, la comida se enfría- , y lo guio al comedor donde una romántica mesa estaba puesta. Cenaron. Mientras hablaban de los pormenores del día, Milk evito mencionar su extraño encuentro con un ex novio.

Después de la cena, jhon la invito a bailar una canción lenta en la sala. Milk divertida acepto, y mientras se movían al compas suave de la música, Milk le dijo -¿recuerdas que dia es hoy?-. Jhon la miro a los ojos y le contesto –por supuesto, un día como hoy hace seis meses accedí a casarme contigo-. Milk le dio un pisotón por la broma a la vez que lo empujaba, Jhon la detuvo, la atrajo hacia él y le dijo –enojada te ves preciosa, …hace seis meses aceptaste ser mi esposa, y ¿sabes?...hoy te amo más que ayer pero menos que mañana-. Milk lo jalo de la corbata suelta atrayéndolo hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo lenta y dulcemente…cerrado los ojos…, Jhon le respondió pero con un poco mas de emoción.

… disfrutando cada roce de la piel suave…

empezó a acariciar el largo y sedoso cabello…

…cuando un explosión proveniente de un lado de la casa los detuvo llenndolos de polvo.

Confusión.

Espabilando Jhon fue a ver que era lo que había pasado, encontró oscuridad solo oscuridad, en el lugar no había nada ni nadie, solo las sombras de la noche invadían el jardín.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Goku hizo la tele transportación apareció en el jardín de la casa donde ahora ella vivía, estaba decidido, la encontraría y si todo iba bien se iría con ella…, busco una entrada, su intención era no asustarla de nuevo, vio luces en una de las ventanas de la planta baja…, se escuchaba música proveniente de la casa, se acerco, la música que oía era muy parecida a la música de su boda cuando bailo con Milk. Nuevos recuerdos, él y Milk bailando en su boda, ella sonreía, él tenia hambre.

Sintió en ki de Milk cerca a una de las ventanas, pero… se detuvo, había otro ki peligrosamente cerca al de ella, eso no lo detendría. Se asomo por la ventana…, lo que vio lo dejo…

Estático…

Helado…

Seco…

Milk besando a alguien que no era él, Milk tocando a alguien que no era él…

Rabia…

Ira…

Dolor…

Dolor…

Dolor…

Todo se junto dentro de él, incluido un sentimiento de derrota¡ ¿de que serviría hacerla recordar si ella prefería estar con otra persona?!, ¿de qué?...

Si tan solo…

Si tan solo el otro la estuviera obligando él lo mataría, el ki de ese sujeto era insignificante, pero ella…ella lo beso a él, y… se veía a gusto.

"maldición", más rabia…, más dolor…, respiración profunda y entrecortada, impotencia, dolor…

Matarlo…, quería matarlo…pero ella… ella se interpondría…, ella…

Todos sus planes desechos, no calculó que algo así pasaría, o que él se sentiría tan mal, no podía hacer más nada, con qué sentido llevársela si ella se resistiría. Se reprimía lo más que podía, deseaba con toda su alma matarlo.

Al dolor y a la rabia le siguió automáticamente la transformación en súper saiyajin da emanando tal energía que hizo estallar casi toda un ala de la casa. En ese estado, donde un saiyajin se vuelve más salvaje, debía irse a otra parte o terminaría haciéndole daño sin querer a ella también.

Goku se fue a otro planeta, a uno de los muchos que conoció a lo largo de su vida, este tenia de especial su gran resistencia e ínfima cantidad de habitantes, allí se desahogaría, allí daría rienda suelta a su rabia, destruyendo valles enteros con una ráfaga de energía, o montañas solo con los puños. La escena que presenció se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez en flashes que le carcomían el corazón. Arremetía contra todo lo que encontraba, todo a su paso merecía ser destruido, sus puños sangraban, eso no lo detenía, seguiría golpeando sin cesar deseando que, junto con la sangre que fluía a lo largo de sus manos y caía a los escombros, se fuera también su dolor con sabor a derrota.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado en ese planeta, ¿fueron horas? o talves ¿días?, era difícil saberlo en un planeta donde no había amanecer solo ocaso, donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el más antiguo runa pacha. Peleo contra la naturaleza en un planeta de eterna noche, iluminado tenuemente por las estrellas y el resplandor dorado de su transformación.

Con cada golpe montañas de piedra solida se hacían añicos en un instante, con cada golpe su energía se iba así como su ira. Exhausto y con la respiración agitada cayo de bruces en la fría roca, sin pensar en nada, sin recordar nada, concentrándose solo en su respiración y en la adrenalina que corría aun por su cuerpo ya sin fuerzas.

El sudor mezclado con la sangre continuaba fluyendo.

Alentado por el calor que sentía en ese instante se recostó en el mismo lugar sin importarle el clima frígido que imperaba en el ambiente, y sin darse cuenta, sin desearlo siquiera, se quedo dormido.

Después de un tiempo difícil de calcular despertó. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos y entumecidos por la ventisca y el brutal ejercicio. Trató de calentarse las manos con el vaho de su aliento pero no sirvió de mucho. Podría haberse ido en ese instante pero necesitaba descansar un poco más…, estaba débil. Caminó tambaleante y abrazándose a si mismo hacia una cueva apenas visible. En la entrada, y en un golpe de suerte, encontró una especie de árbol enano que crecía retorcido, lo arranco de tajo y se adentro a la cueva encendiendo en un rincón una fogata. Apoyado en una de las paredes y con la mirada fija en las brazas trató de pensar…

La calma había vuelto y con ella la razón y la cordura. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a una irónica conclusión, "no había nada que pensar", ya todo estaba dicho, y ahora él debía aceptar la decisión de Milk así como ella había aceptado (protestando obviamente) las decisiones que él había tomado durante años. No la culpaba, jamás lo haría. Bulma claramente le explico que Milk no lo recordaba ni como su esposo ni como nada, y viendo el lado positivo, eso haría menos difícil su próxima partida, ya nada lo ataría…

La libertad que siempre quiso no se sentía tan bien.

El calor volvió a su cuerpo y la alegría a su corazón, reflejando esto último en una sonrisa cada vez que el rostro de Milk aparecía en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía mejor, más por fuera que por dentro.

Ya mas calmado volvió a la tierra, a su hogar en las montañas, dejando atrás todo lo malo, era nuevamente el guerrero con corazón infinito, el saiyajin indómito, el hombre más fuerte y poderoso del universo, el hombre que perdió lo que pensó estaba asegurado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tez blanca, cabello negro derramado en la almohada, ojos oscuros semi abiertos. Milk despertó otra vez en esa cama y bajo esas sabanas. Estaba sola. Pegada en la cabecera encontró una nota, no le tomo mucha importancia. Era uno de esos días donde una persona tiene la sensación de que algo le falta, algo importante pero no sabe qué…

Se levanto con una pereza nada común en ella, arrastrando los pies al baño y luego a la cocina. Era un día común… pero algo le faltaba. La comida sabia aburrida, si es que el aburrimiento tenia sabor. Salió al jardín deseando que esa sensación se le quitara, pero solo aumento. Su enorme jardín le parecía pequeño y la pared que la delimitaba se le antojaba fastidiosa. Las flores multicolores poco a poco iban siendo invadidas por el gris de su tedio que parecía crecer y crecer amenazando cubrir su mundo perfecto con la monotonía.

Al ver a lo lejos las montañas, se dio cuenta que extrañaba la suya. Su montaña libre y salvaje donde conseguía los ingredientes exóticos para su comida, ingredientes que los supermercados no vendían. Extrañaba su casita con el jardín natural que se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista. ¿Hace cuanto no iba? ¿2,3 semanas?, sea cuanto sea era demasiado tiempo.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, el aire de la montaña Paoz…, y entrenar, extrañaba entrenar, algo de las artes marciales la atraía con un impulso que no podía resistir.

Sin tardar más y con toda la decisión de su deseo, se fue a pasar el día a su amada montaña.

Cuanto más cerca estaba mejor se sentía. Ese bienestar que solo conseguía allí le duraría, sino mucho tiempo, al menos el necesario.

Su casa que a lo lejos le parecía un punto, poco a poco adquiría forma y colores, los detalles se hacían más y más notorios, se estaba acercando.

Al estar en la entrada y soltar un suspiro, la sonrisa melancólica que sostenía desde hace tiempo se transformo en sorpresa y susto entremezclados. La puerta estaba abierta.

–Ladrones- fue lo primero que pensó al ver el patio en desorden como si alguien hubiese buscado algo. No había lógica en lo de un robo puesto que en esa casa ella no guardaba nada de valor.

Se adentro sin cuidado de no hacer ruido, frunció el entrecejo y puso las manos a su cadera al ver el interior de su casa, esta era un desastre, platos sobre la mesa y el sofá, ropa extraña y sucia desperdigada por el piso, restos de comida flotando en el fregadero, "intentos" de lavar las ollas, nada en su lugar.

Oyó un ruido en el baño, el responsable del desastre se escondía allí, quien quiera que fuese.

-se esconde como un cobarde, ya verá quien soy yo-

Enojada y sin medir sus actos paso por sobre el desorden yendo directamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Otra vez ruido en el interior. Giro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe adentrándose en el baño intempestivamente.

Tenia todo un discurso, compuesto casi en su totalidad por gritos, para el invasor, pero al ver quien estaba en el baño se le olvido hasta su propio nombre.

No lo reconoció de inmediato, pero no había duda, era él. Goku estaba completamente desnudo en su baño, parado frente al espejo, secándose el cabello con una toalla que frotaba insistentemente en su cabeza. Todo parecía el escenario de un sueño extraño e incomodo, que evoluciono a bizarro cuando el hombre desnudo frente a ella le dijo –hola Milk, ¿donde pusiste las toallas?, solo encontré esta-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta el próximo capitulo el cual subiré lo mas antes posible. Y si alguien deseara buscar, el titulo de este capitulo es el mismo de una canción de un grupo llamado los Kjarkas. Justamente lo escuchaba mientras escribia este capitulo y me pareció bonito y con gran significado.

Ha! Y si tuvieran alguna pregunta con gusto la respondo.


End file.
